Blondie's and Roxas' Adventure Blog
by WinxStarDracoFire
Summary: An adventure blog that is written by Blondie and Roxas during their adventures. Based on Cloud 4012 story, "The Nobody of Ever After High."
1. New Adventure

Chapter 1: New Adventure

Story: Roxas was sudden separated from Sora and ended up at Ever After. During Legacy Day, he suddenly appeared when Raven refused to sign the Storybook of Legends. Soon everyone thought that he was a monster summon by Raven who came to ruin everyone's chance of getting their happy ending. When he met Raven and Maddie, he became fast friends with them, and now his new journey at Ever After High has just begun.

* * *

Characters:

Roxas (Balance)- Sora's nobody and no.13 of Organization XIII. He ended up in Ever After and became a student at Ever After High. Though he may look like a monster summon by Raven to ruin their happily ever after, he just wanted to find his heart and a place where he can belong and be his own person. He is a strong and confident leader and is willing to protect the world and his friends.

Abilities: Magic and Dual Keyblade wielding.

* * *

Sora (Speed)- A boy who grew up on Destiny Island with his two best friends Riku and Kairi. He wanted to see what's beyond their island so they built a raft and explore what's out there. However, on the day they were about to set sailed their home was attacked by darkness. He met his two new friends Donald a mage and Goofy a guardian who were friends with King Mickey. He became a Keyblade welder in order to protect his friends from darkness.

Abilities: Keyblade Weilding, Magic, Drive Forms

* * *

Raven Queen- Daughter of the Evil Queen, but doesn't show any darkness in her heart. She doesn't want to be like her mother and rewrite her own destiny. She became Roxas friends when they first met at Legacy Day and now she wants to help him feel like he belongs there.

Abilities: Dark Magic, Black Magic

* * *

Madeline (Maddie) Hatter- Daughter of the Mad Hatter who loves to drink tea and works at her family tea shop. She is crazy mad and loves to do things unpredictable that defy the laws of physics and reality. She is Raven's best friend forever after and is willing to make her friends smile. Her madness can make her hear the voices of the narrators who narrate the story of Ever After High. Even since she met Roxas, she seems to be curious about him.

Abilities: Unpredictability

* * *

Apple White- Daughter of Snow White and future queen of Ever After High. She cares about following traditions and wanted Raven to follow her story and be the next Evil Queen. She thinks that Roxas is a monster sent by Raven to steal her happily ever after, but maybe if she gets to know him better, she might found something special about him.

* * *

Headmaster Milton Grimm- The headmaster of Ever After High who make sure that everyone follows their destinies to keep their world safe. He has little trust in Roxas because of the stunt the Raven pulled during Legacy Day. Since he was summoned by Raven Queen, he has to agree to become a student. Though he might try to find ways to make him leave and find his own story.

* * *

World: Ever After- A place where fairy tales live their stories, where children of famous fairy tale characters go to a special school called Ever After High to follow their destinies and continue their family legacies. However, Due to Raven Queen, the school was now split between the Royals students who want to follow their destinies lead by Apple White, and the Rebels students who want to write their own destinies lead by Raven Queen.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

Story: Roxas was about to attend his first day at Ever After High with Raven as his guide. Soon after he did potion class with Professor Badwolf he went to have lunch with Maddie. He was introduced to the Royals Daring, Briar, and Dexter; the Rebels Cerise, Hunter, and Cedar. Soon a food fight began caused by Kitty and Apple and Raven has to stop them, only for Roxas to start the food fight again because of Apple talking badly about the Rebels and his friends.

* * *

Character:

Daring Charming- Son of King Charming and Dexter's older brother. Many girls are in love with him because of his good looks and shiny teeth, but he is Apple's Prince charming. He loves looking at himself in the mirror.

Abilities: Sword Wielding

* * *

Briar Beauty- Daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Apple's best friend forever after. She is an all-out party girl who tends to fall asleep at some times. Even when she is asleep she can see and hear stuff a mile away. She was a little creeped out about Roxas and his black coat, but will soon realize something about him.

* * *

Cerise Hood- Daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and secretly the Big Bad Wolf. She inherits her mother red hood and her father's wolf speed and smell. She's not comfortable letting down her good because of her wolf ears. It looks like she could use someone who appreciates her based on her personality. She also has a secret sister name, Ramona.

Abilities: Enhance Speed, Enhance strength, Enhance Smell, Hand to Hand Combat

* * *

Hunter Huntsman- Son of the Huntsman and Ashlynn's secret boyfriend. He's great at archery, but he won't kill animals because he respects them and nature. He hopes that he will have his happily ever after with Ashlynn.

Abilities: Archery

* * *

Cedar Wood- Daughter of Pinnochio who can only tell the truth because of a curse. Even though she's made out of wood, she wishes she can be a real girl and one day lie about something.

Abilities: Truth Telling

* * *

Dexter Charming- Son of Prince Charming and Daring's younger brother. Dexter has a huge crush on Raven Queen but he is too nervous to ask her. He is good with technology but not so great at charming ladies or athletics. He sometimes embarrassed himself, but he is a great friend.

Ability: Techno Genius

* * *

Kitty Cheshire- Daughter of the Cheshire Cat. She loves to play pranks on people and loves chaos. She just wanted her mother to be proud of how much of a trouble maker she is right now. But maybe she's trying to find something else out. She always disappears with a smile on her face.

Ability: Invisibility

* * *

Professor Badwolf- Ramona's father and secretly Cerise's father as well. He secretly married Little Red Riding Hood. He has to make sure that his family secret stays a secret until graduation. Now he curious about Roxas since he's not like the other students he seen.

Ability: Enhance Strength, Huge Blowing Wind.


	3. A New Hero

Chapter 3: A New Hero

Story: As Roxas, was checking out Book End with Raven and Maddie, Cedar came and told them that monsters are attacking Book End. When Roxas finds out that the monsters Cedar was talking about were the Heartless he immediately went and try to stop them with the help from Raven, Roxas manages to defeat the Heartless and save Book End. Now Roxas became from a monster to a hero.

* * *

Characters:

Lizzie Hearts- Daughter of the Queen of Heart. Even though she might say "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD," she doesn't mean it because the amount of pressure she been having because of her mother. Maybe she just needs to learn to rule her way and try to make friends.

Ability: Card tricks and Croquet

* * *

Blondie Lockes- Daughter of Goldilocks and a huge reporter for her blog "Just Right." She is also a huge critic to make sure everything is just right. Plus she's always looking for a huge scoop for her blog. Even though she might jump to conclusions some times.

Ability: Picklocking, Information Recorder, Reporting.

* * *

Heartless:

Soldiers (Speed)- Simple Soldiers that have better speed than Shadow Heartless. Attack using their claws and kicking. Don't let them surround you or they'll be in trouble.

* * *

New Ability:

Roxas- Magic

* * *

New Teammate:

Raven Queen (Magic)-

Limit Break: Dark Destiny- Fire multiple beams of darkness at the enemy.

* * *

Partner Limit Break:

(Roxas) Rebel Revolution- Uses dark magic to create a powerful orb of darkness to attack the enemy and finish it off with rapid dark slashes.


	4. Hero Class

Chapter 4: Hero Class

Story: News of Roxas slaying the Heartless grew fast as he became super popular. Which made him try out for Magicology and Hero Training. During Hero Training the Heartless were attacking again. Thanks to Roxas Keyblade skill, he manages to defeat the Heartless and save the school.

* * *

Characters:

Sparrow Hood- Son of Robin Hood who would steal things and keep it for himself. He would rather be a rockstar and play his electric guitar. Though many find that super annoying.

Ability: Thievery, Guitar Playing

* * *

Hopper Croakington II- Son of the Frog Prince who is an awkward work when he is in human form. Whenever he gets tongue-tied he transformed into a frog and becomes very poetic.

Ability: Frog Transformation

* * *

Baba Yaga- A faculty member that is in charge of helping the students follow their Destiny. She knows a lot about spells and curses. She seems to be interested in Roxas and his ability to wield a Keyblade and use magic.

* * *

Coach Gingerbread Man- the Grimmnastic coach who helps the students to stay fit and train future heroes.

* * *

New Ability:

Roxas-Keyblade Wielding

* * *

New Keyblade:

Oblivion (Balance)- has colossal power, but reduces magic ability a little bit.

Formchange: Dark Form

* * *

New Heartless:

Assault Rider(Power)- A centaur heartless with extreme power. It attacks with its lance and charges at you. Best to keep your distance and use long-range attack and use Thunder or Blizzard magic, otherwise your in for a world of pain.


	5. Two Roybels

Chapter 5: Two Roybels

Story: It was Holly O'Hair's twin sister Poppy O'Hair's first day at Ever After High, but she doesn't know what her destiny is because her sister got Rapunzel destiny When she met up with Roxas, she learned that she should choose both sides as he did. However, their conversation was cut short because of the Heartless. But thanks to a frying pan, Poppy was able to take out the Heartless, except for the soldier. Luckily Roxas manages to save Poppy and the two of them became Roybels.

* * *

Characters:

Holly O'Hair- Daughter of Rapunzel and Poppy's twin sister. She has amazing long hair and was destined to be the next Rapunzel until a mixed up was made and it turns out that Poppy was supposed to be the next Rapunzel. The two of them decided to keep it a secret and hope they can have their happily ever after.

Ability: Long Hair

* * *

Poppy O'Hair- Daughter of Rapunzel and Holly's twin sister. She is great with haircuts, but the truth was told that she was supposed to be the next Rapunzel. She made a secret with her sister not to tell anyone about it. She became a part of Roxas's team when she first fights alongside him with her new skills of wielding a frying pan.

* * *

Tiny- A giant who is very nice and friendly to other people thought it's better to be careful if he falls down or the things he drops.

* * *

New teammate:

Poppy O'Hair (Power)-  
Limit Break: Iron Slammer- Swing back and hit the enemy in the face with her frying pan.

Partner Limit Break(Roxas): Head Pound- Slam two powerful hits from above.

* * *

New Heartless:

Shadow (Power)- basic weak heartless but still can pose a threat. Attacks by using its claw. Don't let them stay in groups or you'll be in trouble.


	6. True Hearts Day Part 1

Chapter 6: True Heart's Day Part 1

Story: In the Lifairy, Dexter taught Roxas how to use a mirrorphone and was giving Cupid a book about True Heart's Day. However, Roxas doubt that the holiday would be for him since he doesn't have a heart. When he went to talk to Ashlynn and Hunter about love, Duchess plans on stealing Ashlynn's destiny by blackmailing her about her secret relationship with Hunter. Meanwhile Dexter was getting Cupid's help to tell Raven that he is in love with her. As for Cupid, she was getting ready for True Heart's Day. However, she has to make sure Headmaster Milton Grimm doesn't notice since he doesn't want that holiday to be spellebrated. Meanwhile, Ashlynn and Hunter showed their relationship in public and foiled Duchess plan. But it came at a cost of losing her friendship with Apple.

* * *

Characters:

C.A. Cupid: Adopted daughter of Eros, the god of love. Before she enrolls herself in Ever After High, she used to go to a school filled with monsters called Monster High. Now Cupid job was to help the people of Ever After find love. She also has a crush on Dexter, but he seems to focus on Raven Queen.

Ability: Make people fall in love, Archery, Flight

* * *

Ashlynn Ella- Daughter of Cinderella and Hunter's secret girlfriend. Because she is a royal and Hunters a rebel, they are secretly dating. Since she is a Cinderella, she has a huge obsession with shoes. She is a vegetarian and always respect nature and animals.

Ability: Animal Talk

* * *

Duchess Swan- Daughter of the Swan Princess who can transform herself into a swan. Since her destiny leads her not getting her happily ever after, she decided to steal someone else story. Maybe she just needs to find a story that will give her a happy ending.

Ability: Dance, Swan Transformation


	7. True Hearts Day Part 2

Chapter 7: True Heart's Day Part 2

Story: A few people were shocked about Hunter and Ashlynn relationship and Apple was in a major fairy meltdown. Meanwhile, Dexter love letter worked, only for Raven to mistake it for Daring. To make things worse, Ashlynn broke up with Hunter because her friend was so upset with her decision to be with him. As for Roxas, he decided to see what the True Heart's Day is all about and decided to attend Cupid's party. At the party, he met Melody Piper and decided to help Roxas get into the party mood by making him dance which he was really annoyed. Soon Cupid told the history of True Heart's Day and Ashlynn became a rebel to with Hunter with Apple's acceptance since even though she may be a rebel, they'll still be friends. Soon Roxas believes in following his true heart.

* * *

Character:

Melody Piper- Daughter of Professor Pied Piper and an amazing DJ. She inherits her father talents for music, but want to play the turntables instead of the flute. She can use her music to control animals and people. It seems that her fascination with Roxas began when she met him at the True Heart's Day party.

Ability: Music Power


	8. Picnic with Wolves

Chapter 8: Picnic with Wolves

Story: One day, Roxas has a nightmare about abandoning his two best friends Axel and Xion and wonder if he is putting his friends in danger like he did with his friends. While walking in the Enchanted Forest, he ran into Cerise and met her sister Ramona. When the Heartless came to ruin Cerise's family picnic. Roxas, Cerise, and Ramona were able to take out the Heartless. However, a huge Heartless came and cause trouble for them. Thankfully Professor Badwolf was there to help them out. Since Roxas now knows Cerise's family secret, he plans on not tell anyone about it, but might help encourage them to reveal it soon. Now he joins Cerise's for her family picnic with Ramona, Professor Badwolf, and her mother Red Riding Hood.

* * *

Characters:

Ramona Badwolf- Daughter of Professor Badwolf and secretly Little Red Riding Hood. She is Cerise's sister and loves to make fun of her because her sister was the reason she was sent to a reform school. Wonders how Cerise's relationship with Roxas so she can tease her more.

Ability: Enhance Speed, Enhance Strength, Enhance Smell, Hand to Hand combat.

* * *

Red Riding Hood- Cerise's and secretly Ramona's mother. She is secretly married to the Big Bad Wolf and is very curious about Roxas now that he knows their secret. She seems to think that Roxas is a very nice boy.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Oathkeeper (Balance)- A Keyblade that increase magic and chances at critical blows

Formchange: Light Form

* * *

Ally:

Ramona Badwolf (Speed)

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Shadow Wolf- Unleash a magical black wolf filled with shadow energy to attack the enemy.

* * *

Professor Badwolf (Power)

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Howling Wolf- Unleash a sonic howl that not only attacks the enemy but also launches Roxas as he performs multiple slashes.

* * *

New Teammate:

Cerise Hood (Speed)

Limit Break: Lunar Wolf- Unleash a magical white wolf filled with moon energy to attack the enemy.

Partner Limit Break  
(Roxas) Mystic Wolf- Unleash a magical red wolf filled with mystical energy to attack the enemy.

* * *

Heartless:

Powerwild (Power)- Annoying Heartless that will make a monkey out of you. It attacks with its claw and uses jump attacks. Time your attack wisely to block or you'll start monkeying around.

* * *

Bouncywild (Speed)- This Heartless will make you go bananas. It uses a slingshot for long ranger attack. If you get too close they'll start running away. Their speed makes it hard to get close to them. Plus they drop banana peels which cause you to slip hilariously if you step on one. Take them out or else you'll start slipping and sliding.

* * *

Tailbunker (Power)- This Heartless is very powerful which might be related to a dark dragon. It attacks by shooting fireballs so it's best to dodge them. When they start charging, get out of the way then use Blizzard Magic before they recover. They are hard to hit in flight so it's best to lock into its wings and tail to stop them from flying. Then aim for the head with Blizzard Magic. I wonder how well those fireballs are good for roasting marshmallows?


	9. An Old Enemy Return

Chapter 9: An Old Enemy Return

Story: In Wonderland Grove, a mysterious person has cast darkness into the grove thus destroying it and making Ever After losing its source of Magic. When the Wonderlandians found that the grove is losing its magic, Maddie went to get some help. When Maddie gathered her friends including Roxas, they found out the person who was infecting Wonderland Grove with darkness. It turns out that Vanitas was sent by Master Xehanort to destroy Roxas so to draw him out he infected the grove with darkness. Roxas duel with him which he showed his dual wielding Keyblade skills. However, Vanitas had the upper hand and was about to finish him, until Raven decided to stand for him. Roxas with his determination to protect his friends was able to overpower Vanitas which made him drop his helmet revealing that he almost looks like Sora. Vanitas retreated and Roxas was able to use light to restore the grove back to normal. However, the fight took much out of him which made him very exhausted. So Daring and Dexter took him back to Ever After High to rest, but they know that Vanitas will be back.

* * *

New Ability:

-Synch Blade

* * *

Organization XIII:

Vanitas (Speed) - The darkness in Ventus heart has transformed and created a dark version of him. He purpose is to forge the X-blade by making Ventus join forces with him. He is the source of monsters called Unversed and can wield a Keyblade like his former good self Ventus. He bears a strong resemblance to Sora and is very loyal to Master Xehanort. Watch his attack patterns and figure out how to avoid them. When he starts homing in on you, start dodging the attacks. Keep an eye on him cause you might hit his afterimage and it'll be too late to fight back. His main Keyblade is Void Gear which increases his strength and chances of landing critical hits.


	10. A Day of Rest

Chapter 10: A Day of Rest

Story: As Roxas was resting in bed, Maddie, Raven, Briar, Apple, Melody, Holly, Poppy, Cerise, and Melody helped made him rest comfortably for two days. When he was feeling better Ashlynn, Lizzie, and Farrah gave him new clothes since his coat was ripped in his battle with Vanitas. Meanwhile, in another world, Master Yen Sid saw that Ever After High was invaded by darkness and he decided to send someone who helps aid the light in that world.

* * *

New Character:

Farrah Goodfairy- Daughter of Fairy Godmother and Ashlynn's best friend forever after. She is good at giving clothes a magic touch and can grant wishes which last till 12 noon or midnight whatever comes first. She always wanted to help her best friends however she can.

Ability: Fairy Magic, Flight

* * *

Yen Sid- The most powerful wizards in the world, former headmaster of Ever After High, and the legendary ex-Keyblade Master.

Ability: Magic

* * *

Mickey (Magic)- The king of Disney Castle and a Keyblade Master. He traveled the world fighting against the darkness.

Ability: Magic, Keyblade Wielding

* * *

New Ability:

Poppy- Frying Pan Wielding

* * *

New Gear:

Frying Pan- A cooking utensil that has high critical power.


	11. MirrorNet Down and Talent Show

Chapter 11: MirrorNet Down and Talent Show

Story: As Roxas was fully recovering Briar screamed because the MirrorNet is down. To make matters worst, Professor Rumplestilskin's online-only test was today. Luckily with Dexter's, they found out that Professor Rumplestilkin was making the MirrorNet slow, so he had to fix it all by himself or they would tell Headmaster Grimm about this incident. Soon Roxas, Raven, and Cerise were dealing with Heartless and were discussing the talent show. Roxas told them that he was good at skateboarding, so they took him to see Crystal Winter and she helped him create a skateboard and helped him practice on the ice. She explained what winter is to Roxas and he seemed to enjoy it. At the talent show, Roxas and Crystal did a duo performance and him thanks to her for the new board and having a fun time with him.

* * *

New Characters:

Humphrey Dumpty- Son of Humpty Dumpty and a great technician. He has a fear of height and is trying to learn how to be brave. It looks like he needs some courage to help him be brave.

Ability: Techno Genius

* * *

Crystal Winter- Daughter of the Snow King and Queen and future ruler of the Snow Kingdom. Though she has a long way to go for ruling the Snow Kingdom. She is great at winter sports and ice and snow magic, but not so good at tying her shoes. She loves to have fun, but needs to learn what a true ruler means.

Ability: Ice and Snow Magic

* * *

Professor Rumpelstilskin- One of the school faculty members who would make his students fail or give them detention just so they can spin straw into gold for him.

* * *

New Heartless:

Dire Plants(Power)- These annoying plants have high attacks and healing abilities. They are easy to defeat, but they attack by firing seeds at you which has a very low chance of blinding you. Knock the seed right back at them in order to finish removing that weed.


	12. Thronecoming Part 1

Chapter 12: Thronecoming Part 1

Story: It was Thronecoming Day and the students were getting ready for it. However, Headmaster Grimm talks to Raven into changing her mind of signing the Storybook of Legends, and for Roxas to leave Ever After High and find his own story. However, both of them refused and decided to help out with Thronecoming. But Roxas was feeling left out cause he doesn't have his own story. He even ran into Vanitas and he told him that he doesn't belong in Ever After High and he is a threat to his friends. However, Roxas doubt that he belongs in Ever After. Soon the students went to Heritage Hall and gather their Thronecoming Gifts from their parents and Roxas found out that Yen Sid was the former Headmaster of Ever After High. As for Raven, she went to the wishing well to see what would happen if she doesn't sign the Storybook of Legend which shows a dark future for her friends. So she went to find Apple and tell her that she went to sign the Storybook of Legends. However, it was a lie that Headmaster Grimm planted to make her believe it would come true. Meanwhile, in another part of Ever After, two mysterious figure came out and is searching for someone.

* * *

New Characters

Trollworth- A faculty member and Headmaster Grimm's secretary.

* * *

New Gear:

Revealer Rays (Cedar): Allows the user to see anything hidden details.


	13. Thronecoming Part 2

Chapter 13: Thronecoming Part 2

Story: During the Thronecoming Parade, Headmaster Grimm has made an announcement that Raven will sign the Storybook of Legends. However, it turns out it was a fake. So Raven, Apple, and Maddie asked Roxas to help them find the real Storybook of Legends. They went to see Giles Grimm the headmaster's brother and he told them about the book and what the future is yet to come. While everyone was distracted with the Bookball game, Roxas was waiting for Raven, Apple, and Maddie to come. However, Vanitas set a trap for Roxas by putting some Flood Unversed. When Roxas, unlocked the book, Ashlynn and Briar tried to stop them from finding the Storybook of Legends, but Raven jumped into it. Soon Apple, Maddie, Cedar, Blondie, Cupid, Ashlynn, and Briar jumped in it as well. As Roxas was about to jump in, the Floods attacked Roxas sending him to another part of the Storybook of Legends where he has to face a fake version of Sora all by himself. Luckily his old friend Axel who is now called by his somebody name Lea went to help Roxas and was able to wield his own Keyblade. Meanwhile, as the girls found eight storybooks belonging to their parents, they met Namine a friend of Roxas who told them that Roxas is fine and the eight of the girls went to collect a page of the Storybook of Legends in their parent's stories.

* * *

New Character:

Lea (Power)- A former member of Organization XIII who goes by the name Axel no.8. He became a traitor to save his best friend Roxas. He was known as "The Furry of the Dancing Flames and fights with his chakrams, but now he was able to wield a keyblade. He is good at tracking down his targets and say his signature catchphrase "got it memorized" to his enemies before he eliminates them.

Ability: Fire Magic/pyrokenisis, Keyblade wielding, Chakrams wielding, target tracking

Limit Break: Explosion- throw fire-engulfed chakrams at enemies, which creates a minor explosion after each throw.

* * *

Namine- Kairi's nobody and goes by the title "Witch of Memories". She is a good friend of Roxas and wants to be with him just like Sora and Kairi. She was very supportive of him ever since the two of them reunited. She was used as a weapon against Sora for the Organization under Marluxia's command. Just like Roxas, she was split between Kairi's heart and was escorted by Lea to find and assist Roxas.

Ability: Memory Manipulation, Drawing

* * *

Giles Grimm- The younger brother of Headmaster Grimm who was cursed by a babbling spell which makes him only speak Riddlish. He's been under the school waiting for someone to break his curse.

* * *

Partner Limit Break:  
(Lea and Roxas): Inferno Storm- Fire a storm of pillars of fire and release a huge wave of fire.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Flame Liberator (Power)- huge attack power and a high chance of critical hits.

Formchange: Eternal Flames

* * *

Unversed:

Flood (Speed)- The basic weak unversed but can pose a threat. Just like Heartless, they attacked by using their claws. If they sink into the ground, just wait till they come back up and strike them down. Don't let them stay in groups or this can cause trouble for you.

* * *

Enemies:

Fake Sora (Speed)- It seems that Vanitas created a fake version of Sora to bring discourage to Roxas. Even though he is a cheap knockoff, he still has Sora's abilities. Watch his attacks and wait for an opening for you to strike. Make sure you counter and block all of his attacks and show this imposter that he is nothing like the real thing.


	14. Thronecoming Part 3

Chapter 14: Thronecoming Part 3

Story: As Roxas and Lea were fighting against the fake Sora, Lea taught Roxas a new ability that the real Sora can use called Drive Form. He used the bond of his strongest friend Lea to used Heat Drive which made the Bond of Flame Keyblade appear. Thanks to Lea and his new power, they were able to escape and reunite with the 8 Ever After High girls. Roxas was reunited with Namine when Lea explained that he was escorting her to him when Yen Sid found Roxas. Soon the eight ever after high girls created a spell that broken the Riddlish curse on Giles and he explained that the Evil Queen stole the Storybook of Legends and why Headmaster Grimm is afraid of his students rewriting their stories. Soon Roxas joins the Thronecoming Dance and agreed to do an interview with Blondie. Then, Roxas, Namine, and Lea went to eat some sea salt ice cream like old friends.

* * *

New Ability:

Roxas- Drive Form

* * *

New Keyblade:

Bond of Flames (Power): Enhance magic to increase damage when using fire-based attacks.

Formchange: Inferno Blaze (chakrams)

* * *

New Drive Form:

-Heat Drive (Power): Harness the power of fire in battle.

Limit Break:

Blazing Storm- Release pillars of flames and strike at the enemy.


	15. Roxas' Story

Chapter 15: Roxas's Story

Story: While talking with Lea, he was very nervous of giving his life story cause he might be afraid that his friends might hate him. But Lea gave him his winner popsicle stick that no matter what Namine and him will still be best friends. When it was time for his interview with Blondie, he explained about his life and how he is Sora's nobody. Everyone was so shocked and upset that Roxas's life was a nightmare and gave a reassuring that he does belong at Ever After High. Soon it was time for Lea to go, but he will promised that he is always there for him. Plus Janine is going to stay and help however she can.


	16. Training a Team

Chapter 16: Training a Team

Story: After Lea left, Roxas was in the Headmaster Grimm's office with Giles Grimm, Milton Grimm, and Baba Yaga to discuss plans to get rid of the Heartless. Roxas told them that the only way to seal the Heartless once and for all is to find the Keyhole in Ever After. In the meantime, Giles suggested that Roxas help train the students to be able to fight the Heartless. Soon most of the students went and started training with a little of Roxas advice. Thanks to Roxas's training, he got himself some new teammates. He especially helped Namine with her Keyblade training so that one day she'll be able to wield a Keyblade of her very own. However, Vanitas decided to bring some false hope to Ever After High.

* * *

New Teammates:

-Daring Charming (Power)

Limit Break: Shining Flash- Create a blinding light with his shiny teeth and then perform a powerful slash at the enemy.

Partner Limit Break  
(Roxas) Heroic Rival- Summons two gauntlets and punch the enemy.

* * *

-Hunter Huntsman (Speed)

Limit Break: Sniper's Eye- Target the enemy and fire a powerful arrow with pinpoint accuracy.

Partner Limit Break  
(Roxas) Bullseye- Target the enemy and release a barrage of arrows and beams of light.

* * *

-Lizzie Hearts (Magic)

* * *

-Melody Piper (Magic)

Limit Break: Sonic Beat- Release a powerful sound wave at the enemy.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Music Remix- Attack with a bunch of music notes and blasts of magic.

* * *

-Maddie Hatter (Balance)

Limit Break: Wild Madness- Rapidly hit the enemies on the head.

Partner Limit Break  
(Roxas) Jack of Madness- Fire off multiple bombs at the enemy while spinning around like tops and attack the enemy.


	17. Namine Awakens

Chapter 17: Namine Awakens

Story: Namine went to see Roxas with her new outfit which looks a lot like Kairi's except for the color. However, the Enchanted Forest was filled Unversed created by Vanitas Cerise was helping the forest animals evacuate while she deals with the Unversed As Roxas, Namine, Maddie, and Raven arrived at the forest, Vanitas showed himself and attacked Roxas while the girls deal with the Unversed. As Roxas was dealing with Vanitas, he was having trouble defeating him. Luckily Namine came in to defend Roxas and was able to summon a Keyblade and defeat Vanitas. Now Ever After High has two Keyblade wielding students.

* * *

New Teammate:

Namine (Magic)  
Limit Break- Storm of Memories: Create clones to slash multiple enemies.

Partner Limit Break  
(Roxas) Song of Memories- Become sync with each other and slash the enemies.

* * *

(Raven and Maddie) Wonder Rebellion- unleash a dark magic explosion

* * *

(Raven and Cerise) Dark Wolf- Unleash a purple magical wolf filled with dark energy and attack the enemy

* * *

New Ability:

Namine- Keyblade Wielding

* * *

New Keyblade:

Chain of Memories (Magic)- a Keyblade that increase both magic and speed, but decrease power and chance of critical blows. It is perfect for critical blows.

* * *

Unversed:

-Mad Treant(Magic) these tree looking Unversed are not so pleasant with nature. Keep an eye on the ground cause their roots might pop up and strike. Just like trees, burn them with fire attacks and strike with thunder magic. They attack using their branches and roots from underground or get too close to them. If the Mad Treant starts jumping, the time you just right or you'll get caught in the shockwave. Plus they'll also start throwing fruits and dropping poisonous apples which creates poisonous puddles. They say an apple a day keeps the doctors away, but not these types of apples.

* * *

-Bruisers(Power) these juggernaut Unversed is to stop the cause of their heavyweight. Keep your distance cause or else you'll be knock out before you can count to 10. Also, be sure to jump when the Bruisers started creating the shockwave cause it won't be that pleasant. When the Bruisers start feeling fatigued, start making him go to sleep with a knockout.


	18. Roxas' First Date

Chapter 18: Roxas's First Date

Story: A very difficult challenge came to Roxas, go on a date with Melody when she asked him out. Roxas was nervous cause he never been on a date before. As he get ready, Faybelle told Namine, Cerise, and Poppy about Roxas's date with Melody cause them to be jealous. As Roxas was enjoying his date with Melody, she was glad that she became Roxas's First Date and gave him a kiss in the end.

* * *

New Characters:

Faybelle Thorn- Daughter of the Dark fairy and captain of the cheerhexer. She inherits her mother dark magic, but it nothing compare to Raven's magic. Faybelle always wanted to prove that she is the greatest fairy tale villain when she was young. However because of her behavior, she doesn't get invited to party and always crashing them.

Ability: Flight, Dark Magic


	19. Ginger in the Breadhouse

Chapter 19: Ginger in the Breadhouse

Story: One night, Ginger was giving out her sweets to everyone. However, most people rejected them except Raven and Namine. Ginger told that all she ever wanted was to bake treats for everyone to enjoy. Raven suggested that she give her treats to Roxas since he doesn't judge other people. Ginger thank them and went to find Roxas who enjoy her treats and care to see what's inside her heart. Soon he suggested giving her treats to Jack Horner. Ginger thanked him and get ready to try and talk to him. Roxas decided to help out and give Ginger's treat but nobody wanted one. Meanwhile, Duchess was teasing Cerise about how much Roxas loves his date with Melody. Cerise was annoyed and worried that Roxas might be falling in love with Melody. Soon Roxas came and gave Cerise one of Ginger's sweets and they talk with each other. Roxas told Cerise that whenever he's with Melody, it made him feel like he has a heart the same way she is doing. He doesn't care about Cerise's wolf ears cause he cares about her on the inside. Soon Jack Horner came and tasted Fingers treats when made everyone including Gus And Helga to try one of her treats.

* * *

New Character:

Ginger Breadhouse- Daughter of the Candy Witch who loves to bake sweets for other people. However, most people thought that she was going to lead them to their doom. She dreams that she would become a famous baker and share her treats with everyone.

Ability: Cooking

* * *

Helga Crumb- Daughter of Hansel and Gus's cousin who has a knack for sweets.

* * *

Gus Crumb- Son of Gretel and Helga's cousin who has a knack for sweets.

* * *

Jack Horner- A famous spellebrity chef.


	20. The Legacy Orchard

Chapter 20: The Legacy Orchard

Story: It was the day for the field trip to the Legacy Orchard where they get to see the yearbooks of their fairytale ancestors who attended Ever After High. While looking through the yearbooks, Roxas and Namine found Master Yen Sid when he was the Headmaster of Ever After High and was teaching Milton and Giles to become the next headmaster. However, the Heartless came and attack the Legacy Orchard. Thanks to Roxas, Raven, Maddie, Melody, and Namine, they were able to defeat the Heartless and save the Legacy Orchard. Roxas decided to help Apple to defend herself from the Heartless. Soon it was time to announce the editor of the yearbook and Apple and Raven volunteer to be the co-editors of the yearbook. Thus begin the tear of Ever After High with some new surprises with the first two Keyblade students Roxas and Namine.

* * *

Heartless:

Scarlet Tangos(Magic)- Very easy to defeat, but have a huge chance of causing Ignite status. They attack by firing fireballs at you. Keep your distance or you'll be burned.

* * *

Giga Shadow(Power)- an even more powerful and bigger version of a Shadow. They attack the same way as the Shadow but with more HP. When they start jumping block their attacks to stun them before they overpower you.


	21. Spring Unsprung Part 1

Chapter 21: Spring Unsprung Part 1:

Story: Roxas was training Apple how to use Magic which was going well. Soon Namine told that Master Yen Sid wants to talk to them. Yen Sid explains that there might be trouble and he wants to talk in person so he is sending him a ship for him and the students of Ever After High to ride in. So he told hin to keep an eye out for it. Meanwhile on a hill of Ever After High, Vanitas came back as a member of Organization XIII and he also brought another Organization XIII member who is looking for someone. At Ever After High the students were enjoying the Spring Fairest festival. In Wonderland, Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc has found the Storybook of Legends and went through the Well of Wonder to get to Ever After High. While going through the Well of Wonder, they ran into the Cheshire Cat who swapped the Storybook of Legends with a book of Wonderland Riddles with the Topsy Turvy Curse. Back in Ever After High, Roxas has signed up for the Spring Fairest and was waiting for the Chef Showdown. When they got there, they found Alistair and Bunny with the book of Wonderland riddles with the Topsy Turvy Curse assuming to be the Storybook of Legends. Now they have to worry about the dangers that are coming for them.

* * *

New Character:

Alistair Wonderland- Son of Alice who is great at solving riddles and puzzles. He is great friends and the only boy of the Wonderlandians. His mother was working on a cure for the Wonderland curse. He went through the Well of Wonder with his best friend and possible crush Bunny Blanc to bring the Storybook of Legends to Ever After High. Now he going on the newest and biggest adventure of his lifetime.

Ability: Puzzle and Riddles Solving, Tactical Studies, Sword Weilding.

* * *

Bunny Blanc- Daughter of the White Rabbit and great friends with the Wonderlandians. She went with her best friend and possible crush Alistair to Ever After High in hopes of returning the Storybook of Legends. Now she ended up on the craziest adventure in her entire life.

Ability: Bunny Transformation, Enhance Speed and Jumping

* * *

Cheshire Cat (Ever After Wonderland)- Kitty's mom who loves to play pranks on people. She can disappear with her Cheshire smile. When she ran into Alistair and Bunny, she swapped the Storybook of Legends with a book of Wonderland Riddles with the Topsy Turvy Curse which makes people to do the opposite of their personality.

* * *

Queen of Hearts (Ever After Wonderland)- the Queen of Wonderland and Lizzie's mother. She has a huge bad temper because of the Wonderland Curse. Now she misses her daughter Lizzie more than ever since she can't reach her even for birthdays. She is famous for saying "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

* * *

New Teammate:

Apple White (Magic)-  
(Limit Break) Destiny of Light- fire powerful orbs of light at the enemy.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Light Breaker- fires multiple beams of light at the enemy.

* * *

New Ability:  
Apple- Magic


	22. Spring Unsprung Part 2

Chapter 22: Spring Unsprung Part 2:

Story: When Alistair showed the Storybook of Legends everyone was happy he found it, except Headmaster Grimm pointed out that it was an old book filled with riddles. This made the students very angry about this and left with only Roxas, Namine, and the other Wonderlandians believing in him. When Roxas notices the Dusk Nobodies in the Forest, he went to stop them with Namine following him. Soon they encounter one of the Organization XIII member Marluxia who came to take Namine away. While they were battling Marluxia, he sent out the Samurai Nobodies who once serve Roxas. As Roxas was battling the Dusk Nobodies, he manages to convince the Samurai to fight alongside him. As Roxas and Namine was battling Marluxia, Roxas used a new Drive Form called Wonder Drive and made Marluxia retreat, but they knew he'll be back to get Namine and mention that another Keyblade War is coming. When Roxas returns Alistair explains that Kitty's mom switched the books and she has the real Storybook of Legends which is in Wonderland. Soon the spaceship that Yen Sid sent to Ever After High called the Tempest came and was ready to take a trip to a new world tomorrow. Soon Roxas unlock his hidden potential as a singer and sing a song during the Singing Contest as he enjoys himself and gets ready for his new adventures to meet Master Yen Sid.

* * *

Nobodies:

Dusk (Speed)- The weakest of all nobodies, but hard to read it move. They are even more troublesome when they are in groups especially Creepers. Catch them off guard with a Reversal move and parried their attacks to drop their guard. Though lacking in strength, they have a robust repertoire of close-range tactics, including spinning charge and arm thrust attacks. Plus they are weak to fire and thunder magic.

* * *

Samurai (Speed)- These higher rank nobodies were once lead by Roxas. They are calm and poised and wait for their enemies' attack before they strike. If their opponent doesn't strike, then they make the first move. Their Reaction Command, "Duel Stance", results in a classic stand-off with their enemy. They are good at fast and precise strikes. They attack with their swords with rapid slashes. However, they stagger when their attacks are blocked. Even though they have low defense, they have a high offense. Thank goodness that they are on Roxas's side. They are now new protectors of Ever After High.

* * *

Reaper (Speed)- Marluxia's persona nobodies. lThat scythe isn't your only worry; these floral fiends have a punishing petal attack as well. And a trio of Reapers can team up to bloom-bomb a much broader area. Their flower bud form may be immune to normal attacks, but as a rule, plants don't fare well against magical flames.

* * *

Organization XIII:

Marluxia (Speed)- A member of Organization XIII with his somebody name is unknown. He is no.11 and known as "The Graceful Assassin". He has the ability to control plants and flowers and once used Sora and Namine to take over the Organization XIII. His main weapon is his Scythe called Graceful Dahlia which allows him to use a wide range attack. So it might be best to keep your distance away from him. If you can get close to him you can steal his Scythe and use it against him or perform an Aerial strike and attack from above. Just watch out for the doom counter that he place on you and it will decrease every time you get attack by him. Once it reaches 0 its game over. When you see an opening, use Reset Counter to increase the doom counter by 13 to give you more time.

* * *

New Drive Form:  
-Wonder Drive (Balance): Create unpredictable tricks that can turn the tables in your favor.

* * *

New Ability:  
Roxas(Sing)


	23. Old Faces, New Mission

Chapter 23: Old Faces, New Mission

Story: After Spring Fairest is over, Roxas and Dexter was going over the manual to fly the Tempest soon the students of Ever After High went inside the Tempest along with Giles Grimm. Soon Roxas was introduced to Daring's and Dexter's little sister Darling who is coming along with them. Soon the Tempest took off straight to Yen Sid Tower to see Master Yen Sid. As Daring, Darling, Raven, Apple, and Namine were in the weapon room, Apple found her new weapon. A magic staff called Save the Queen. When they arrived at Yen Sid's tower, they also meet Kairi and Riku. Yen Sid told them that Master Xehanort is preparing his army and plans to attack other worlds and fill them with darkness. Right now Sora and King Mickey is trying to prevent that from happening, but they need more help. If too many worlds fall into darkness, it might alter the Storybook of Legends and destroy their stories. Which means Ever After High us in danger. Soon Roxas and most of the students of Ever After High decided to help out and put a stop to Master Xehanort's plans. Master Yen Sid gave Roxas a device that contains the world map which would alert them if a world is falling into darkness. Roxas nodded and all of the students return to Ever After High waiting for the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

New Character:

Darling Charming- Daughter of King Charming and Daring's and Dexter's younger sister. Even though she acts like a perfect princess, she really wants to become a great hero so she disguises herself as the White Knight in Wonderland. I guess going on Roxas's adventure will give her great experience to prove that she can become a great hero.

Ability: Sword Wielding, Slow time motion (can make tome slow down by flipping her hair)

* * *

Kairi- One of Sora's childhood friends and one of the 7 Princess of Hearts. She was born in Radiant Gardens but raised on Destiny Island with Sora and Riku. She can wield a Keyblade like Sora. Kairi was very fond of Sora as they were best friends. Right now she was learning to use her Keyblade from Lea so that one day she can protect her friends.

Abilities: Keyblade Wielding

* * *

Riku- One of Sora's childhood friends and Keyblade wielder. The darkness in his hearts was corrupted by Maleficient ti make him fight against his own friends. It became worse when Xemnas was trying to take over his body. But thanks to Sora and Kairi they were able to free him and now he's on the path to redeem himself and fight against the darkness in his heart.

Abilities: Keyblade Wielding

* * *

New Teammate:

-Dexter (Balance)  
-Humphrey (Balance)

* * *

New Gear:

-Save the Queen (staff)(Apple): A magic staff with great physical and magical power, plus high healing power.

* * *

New World:

Mysterious Tower: A world home to the former Headmaster of Ever After High, and the legendary ex-Keyblade Master, Yen Sid and a repository of great knowledge accumulated by the mighty wizard.


	24. The Team is Formed

Chapter 24: The Team is Formed

Story: In the Tempest, Dexter was trying out a new weapon some plasma pistols which he needs to work on. Soon most of the students were discussing helping Roxas for their reason. When the world map was rining, it alerts Roxas that a world is in trouble. Soon at the Tempest, all of Roxas's friends came to help him out and embark to the new world "The Castle of Dreams" where the person they needed to help is an alternate version of Ashlynn's mother, Cinderella.

* * *

New Teammate:

-Briar (Magic)  
-Blondie (Balance)  
-Cedar (Magic)  
-Ashlynn (Balance)  
-Holly (Power)  
-Ginger (Magic)

* * *

-Darling (Speed)  
Limit Break: Storm of Blades- Use dual-wielding swords and perform a storm of slashes at the enemy.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Knight Duel- Charge at each other and deliver a barrage a sword slashes at the enemy.

(Daring) Shining Knight- Slash the enemy with a powerful energy slash filled with light.

(Dexter) Cyber-Knight- Fire plasma blast at the enemy and then slash them with a cyber energy blade.

(Daring+Dexter+Darling): Charming Dazzle- create a blinding light that can blind the enemy for a brief period of time.

* * *

-Sparrow (Speed)  
Limit Break: Grand Solo- release a loud sound wave at the enemy.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Dual Performance- Release a powerful sound of music with Sparrow's guitar and Roxas' singing.

* * *

-Cupid (Speed)  
Limit Break: Heart Shot- Fire an arrow of love at the enemy to reduce their motivation of fighting.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Heart Shine- Create a powerful ray of light that can make a large number of enemies lose their motivation of fighting.

* * *

-Alistair (Speed)  
Limit Break: Mysterious Riddle- Fire energy blast at random places.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) King of Wonders- Fire energy blast and strike them to ricochet at the enemy.

(Bunny) Wonderous Adventures- Attack the enemy by randomly popping out of rabbit holes.

* * *

-Bunny (Speed)  
Limit Break: Snow Bunny- Perform a powerful ice kick.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Ace Luck- Jump into the rabbit hole and strike from different positions.

* * *

-Kitty (Speed)  
Limit Break: Disappearing Chaos

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) 10 Mischief

* * *

New Limit Break:

(Dexter) Plasma Burst- fire a powerful stream of plasma energy.

Partner Limit Break:

(Roxas and Dexter) Satellite Stream- Jump up high into the sky and fire a very powerful beam of light and plasma from above.

(Dexter and Daring) Cyber Hero- Fire powerful plasmablast while slashing the enemy.

(Raven and Dexter) Dark Plasma- attack the enemy with dark plasmablasts.

* * *

New Ability:

Plasma Shot(Dexter)

* * *

New Gear:

Plasma Pistol (blaster)(Dexter): Has precise and accurate aim with different modes like stun, confuse, freeze, ignite, jolt, shock, shoe-glue, sleep, slow, and stop. Plus can do plasma shots, fire shots, thunder shots, and blizzard shots. The amount of damage depends on how long you hold the trigger. You can choose a small rapid fire or a long power shot.

* * *

Cooking Recipes:

Starter:

-Tuba Summer Roll: Rice, Ginger, Jalapeno Pepper, Shallots, Tuna, Watercress

-Stuffed Mushrooms: Butter, Onion, Green Bell Pepper, Garlic, Cheese, Button Mushroom

-New Year's Dumpling Delight: Pork, Napa, Leek, Green Onion, Shiitake Mushroom, Ginger, Carrot

-Salmon Cake: Bacon, Onion, Egg, Salmon, Potato, Cheese

-Stuffed Tomatoes: Tomato, Garlic, Cheese, Basil

-Sweet Potato Casserole: Sweet Potato, Butter, Orange, Egg, Pecan

-Oven-Roasted Sweet Potatoes and Onions: Sweet Potato, Onion, Garlic

* * *

Soup:

-Broccoli and Cheese Soup: Onion, Garlic, Broccoli, Milk, Cheese

-Cream of Asparagus Soup: Asparagus, Thyme, Bay Leaf, Garlic, Milk, Butter, Lemon

-Vichyssoise: Leek, Potato, Chives

-Oyster-Crab Bisque: Oysters, Onion, Celery, Green Bell Pepper, Garlic, Thyme, Bay Leaf, Green Onions, Milk, Crab

-Curried Chicken and Corn Chowder: Butter, Jalapeno Pepper, Onion, Corn, Milk, Chicken, Cilantro

-Tomato-Basil Soup: Tomato, Basil, Milk, Cheese

-Baked Potato Soup: Potato, Milk, Cheese, Green Onion, Bacon

-Tofu-Vegetable Hot Pot: Shallots, Ginger, jalapeno, Garlic, Green Cabbage, Shiitake Mushroom, Carrot, Coconut, Tofu, Tomato, Basil, Green Onion, Rice, Lime

-Miso Soup: Miso, Tofu, Green Onion

-Chipotle-Black Bean SoupL Black Bean, Chipotle Chile, Onion, Garlic, Oregano, Red Pepper, Tomato

-Black Bean Soup: Black Bean, Bacon, Onion, Carrot, Celery, Garlic, Jalapeno Pepper, Tomato, Cilantro, Lime

-Spicy Mulligatawny: Chicken, Apple, Onion, Carrot, Celery, Green Bell Pepper, Ginger, Red Pepper, Tomato, Parsley

-Spring Posole: Onion, Coriander, Chipotle Chile, Tomato, Garlic, Prok, Spinach, Cilantro, Spinach, Lettuce, Radish, Cheese, Green Onion

-Bouillabaisse: Lobster, Onion, Celery, Carrot, Garlic, Tomato, Saffron, Thyme, Bay Leaf, Halibut, Clam, Mussels, Shrimp

-Beef Stew: Beef, Mushroom, Carrot, Onion, Celery, Garlic, Thyme, Bay Leaf, Olive, Parsley

* * *

Fish:

-Grilled Tuna with Basil Pesto: Tuna, Garlic, Basil, Lemon, Cheese

-Grilled Shrimp Scampi: Shrimp, Garlic, Butter, Lemon, Tarragon, Thyme, Parsley

-Citrus-Roasted Salmon: Lemon, Honey, Red Pepper, Orange, Salmon, Parsley

-Sauteed Soft-Shell Crabs: Crab, Butter

-Stuffed Lobster: Lobster, Parsley, Cheese, Butter, Lemon

-Mussels in Red Curry Broth: Shallots, Coconut, Lemongrass, Red Pepper, Mussels, Cilantro

* * *

Meat:

-Lemongrass Beef: Sirloin, Lemongrass, Shallots, Garlic

-Veal Parmesan: Veal, Pepper, Egg, Tomato, Cheese

-Lamb Moussaka: Lamb, Onion, Currant, Oregano, Tomato, Garlic, Milk, Egg, Butter, Eggplant, Potato, Cheese

-Greek Lamb Chops: Oregano, Lemon, Garlic, Lamb

-Barbecued Pork Chops: Pork, Thyme, Garlic, Red Pepper

-Chicken, Eggplant, and Tomato Curry: Chicken, Eggplant, Onion, Green Bell Pepper, Tomato, Red Pepper, Garlic, Rice

-Senegalese Lemon Chicken: Onion, Lemon, Jalapeno, Chicken, Carrot, Olive, Rice

-Grilled Split Chicken with Rosemary and Garlic: Chicken, Rosemary, Garlic

* * *

Dessert:

-Orange Water Ice: Orange, Lemon

-Rosemary and Lemon Sorbet: Rosemary, Lemon, Apple

-Iced Raspberry Souffles: Raspberry, Lemon, Egg

-Strawberry-Cream Meringue Cake: Strawberry, Lemon, Egg

-Coeurs A La Creme: Cheese, Egg

-Spiced Cranberry And Apple Creams: Cranberry, Apple, Honey, Lemon

-Individual Summer Fruit Molds: Black Currant, Red Currant, Blackberry, Raspberry, Strawberry

-Chocolate Bundt Cake: Flour, Chocolate, Butter, Egg, Milk

-Black Forest Cherry: Cherry, Lemon, Chocolate, Butter, Egg, Milk, Cheese

-Lemon-Honey Drop Cookies: Butter, Lemon, Honey, Egg, Flour, Yogurt

-Classic Creme Custard: Egg, Milk, Raspberry

-Banana Pudding: Milk, Egg, Banana

-Bittersweet Chocolate Souffles: Chocolate, Milk, Egg

-Chambord Granita: Raspberry

-Lemon Meringue Pie: Lemon, Butter, Egg


	25. A Twist in Time

Chapter 25: A Twist in Time

Story: In the Tempest, the Ever After High students were shocked that Ashlynn's mom Cinderella is in danger. Which was weird cause her mom is back in Ever After High? Soon when they arrive at the Castle of Dreams, they found out that Anastasia one of Cinderella's wicked stepsisters was trying to take Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Soon Cinderella's wicked stepmother Lady Tremaine used the wand to turn back time and try to prevent Cinderella from getting her Happily Ever After. However, with Roxas's and his friends help they manage to get Cinderella to the Castle to find the prince, but he was under a spell thanks to Lady Tremaine. When the team tries to get Fairy Godmother's magic wand, Lady Tremaine tried to banish her from the land. Luckily, they manage to stop Cinderella's banishment and the prince finally remembers. Soon Cinderella's wedding was about to start and the team was invited, but Lady Tremaine kidnapped Cinderella and a fake Cinderella which was Anastasia was about to marry the prince. The team split up and try to get the real Cinderella to the wedding. When Ashlynn confronts Lady Tremaine, she was able to get her own Keyblade and manage to defeat her. Soon Anastasia refused to marry the prince since she wasn't his true love. Soon Lady Tremaine came out and tried to get rid of Cinderella, but instead, Ashlynn reflect the spell right back at her and Anastasia return things to the way it was and the wedding continued and Cinderella got herself a new happily ever after and it was all thanks to Ashlynn. Soon the Ever After High students enjoyed the wedding and soon went back to the Tempest and went to celebrate their first successful mission.

* * *

New Character:

Cinderella (Castle of Dreams)- One of the Princess of Hearts who dreams of her happily ever after. She always works hard and is always nice to her animals' friends and even her wicked stepmother and stepsisters. When her wicked stepmother alters her story and stop her from getting her happily ever after, she always believes true love is the strongest thing ever.

* * *

Jaq- One of Cinderella's mouse friend who helped her with her dress to the ball. He always gets chased by Lucifer and thanks Cinderella for stopping Lucifer and doing all kind things she has done for him.

* * *

Fairy Godmother (Castle of Dreams)- Cinderella's Fairy Godmother who help her live her dream of going to the royal ball and meeting the prince. When Anastasia took her wand she was turned into a statue.

* * *

Drizella- One of Cinderella's wicked stepsisters who supports Lady Tremaine's plan and wanted to ruin Cinderella's happily ever after.

* * *

Anastasia- One of Cinderella's wicked stepsisters. All she wanted was to have Cinderella's life, it soon she'll be realized that this isn't what she truly wants. She wants to fall in love with someone who loves her for the way she is on the inside and find true love.

* * *

Grand Duke- A man who, at the king's insistence, is trying to help Prince Charming find a bride. While fiercely loyal, he tends to be a bit scatterbrained.

* * *

Prince Charming(Castle of Dreams)- The Prince of the Castle of Dreams and Cinderella's true love. Even when he is under the spell from Lady Tremaine, his true love for Cinderella has always been in his heart.

* * *

King Charming(Castle of Dreams)- Prince Charming's father who likes Anastasia because she acts a lot like his wife. He taught her the true meaning of true love and show that someday she'll find the love of her own.

* * *

New Ability:

Keyblade Wielding (Ashlynn)

* * *

New Keyblade:

Stroke of Midnight(Balance) -A Keyblade that is easy to land critical hits.

Formchange:

-Midnight Form

-Midnight Staff (Staff)

* * *

New Limit Break:

(Ashlynn) Crystal Wish- Fire a crystal orb into the sky and let it explode and rain down attacking the enemy.

Partner Limit Break  
(Ashlynn and Roxas) Midnight Dream- Perform a barrage of attacks before joining together to strike with two downward slashes.

(Ashlynn and Hunter) Grand Wedding- Fire a stream of rose flower petals before firing a powerful arrow.

* * *

New Heartless:

Large Armor (Power)- A huge Heartless cover in thick heavy armor. This Heartless attacks by using its arm so try to dodge them and create a bellyflop shockwave so it's best to jump when that happens. It has great offense and defense so attacking directly isn't a good idea. Attack the head to knock it down making it vulnerable and use Fire Magic to keep it down longer.

* * *

Pirate (Speed): these Heartless of the 7 Seas wield swords and attack in the front. So it's best to hit behind them to avoid getting attacked by them. If you avoid or block their attack they will stumble or fall over giving the chance of a counterattack. Keep an eye on its sword when it flashes. Otherwise your in big trouble now.

* * *

New Enemy:

Lady Tremaine (Castle of Dreams)(Magic)- Cinderella's wicked stepmother who tried to stop Cinderella from getting her happy ending. Now that she has Fairy Godmother's magic wand, she plans on rewriting the story and gives it an unhappy ending. Keep an eye and watch the firing path of the magic coming from the wand then dodge or reflect the attack right back at her. Get in range so that wicked stepmother won't have time to react.

* * *

Lucifer(Power)- Lady Tremaine's pet cat who always getting Cinderella into trouble. I think someone should teach that cat a lesson about his poor behavior. When he is transformed into a human, watch where he swings his sword and try to block, parry, or evade the attack.

* * *

New World:

Castle of Dreams- the world where Cinderella lives her story. It was once visited by Ventus to help her make her dress for the ball with Jaq. Soon Terra helped escort Cinderella to the ball and protected her from the Heartless. Soon Aqua came to help her achieve her happily ever after. However, it seems that the darkness was acting upon the world again. This time sending back in time to restore Cinderella's story when her evil stepmother used Fairy Godmother's magic wand and altering her story trying to stop her from getting her happily ever after.


	26. Sherwood Forest

Chapter 26: Sherwood Forest

Story: The team was in the Tempest, celebrating their first successful mission and was about to get some rest. Until the World Map came off and it turns out there was a new world in trouble. When the team woke up, it turns out that the modern world was Sherwood Forest, where Sparrow Hood's dad lives. When they got to the new world, their bodies changed to look a lot like humanoid animals. When they got to the village, it turns out that it was ruined because of high taxes. When they encounter the Sherrif of Nottingham, he tried to tax them for entering the town, but they refused which got them into a fight with the Heartless. Soon they met Friar Truck who was the head of the church and showed them to Robin Hood, and he took them to his base. Soon he evaluated their skills and taught Sparrow archery by turning his guitar into a bow. When they found out that there was a special archery tournament with the winner get a kiss from Maid Marion, Robin Hood participate knowing that it could be a trap sent by Prince John. At the archery tournament, Robin Hood has won, but was captured by Prince John and was sent to be executed. Thanks to Roxas he managed to get Robin Hood and the citizens to safety. Soon at the church, the Sheriff took the Munny out of the church's poor box, and when Sparrow tried to take a stand he was captured and was sent to be executed. Roxas started to doubt himself of being a leader until Namine reminds him that he is a true leader and prepares a jailbreak. At the Castle, Roxas was able to rescue Sparrow and stole munny from Prince John. Soon King Richard came back from the war and arrested Prince John, the Sheriff, and Sir Hiss for abusing the kingdom. Soon Robin Hood and Maid Marian were getting married and Roxas was able to seal the Keyhole of this world and they return to Ever After High for a long deserving break.

* * *

New Characters:

Robin Hood (Sherwood Forest) (Speed)- an outlaw who steals from Prince John and gives it to the poor in order to help the villagers. He was in love with Maid Marion and was willing to risk it all for her.

* * *

Friar Truck- A badger who runs the church in Nottingham.

* * *

Little John- Robin Hood's best friend and sidekick when it was coming to steal munny from Prince John.

* * *

Prince John- A spoiled Prince who would tax the villagers to keep all the munny for himself.

* * *

King Richard- the true king of Nottingham and the older brother of Prince John. He gave the crown to Prince John in hopes of him taking good care of his kingdom while he was away for the war. He is so going to be angry when he returns back from the war.

* * *

Maid Marian (Sherwood Forest) - Robin Hood's love interest who has been childhood friends ever since they were little.

* * *

Lady Kluck- Maid Marion's lady in waiting.

* * *

Sheriff of Nottingham (Power)- the Sheriff of Nottingham who works for Prince John who would collect the munny from villagers and gives them to Prince John. Anyone who doesn't give gold to Prince John would be locked up in the dungeon.

* * *

Sir Hiss- One of Prince John's servants who would warn him If Robin Hood is nearby to try and take his gold.

* * *

New Heartless :

Armored Archer (Speed) -A Heartless with low defenses. Use special attacks to defeat it quickly as it unleashes critical attacks in succession when its HP is low.

* * *

Zip Slasher (Balance)- This powerful enemy has a huge amount of HP and can cause a lot of damage. Although it's resistant to magic, a blizzard spell can freeze it in place. Physical attacks are the only way to damage it, but only use Limit Break when it is low on HP. It attacks with a deadly combo and doesn't hesitate to use it. When it's blade turns green, that's is when you guard or dodge it attack. Although it won't stun it, it's best to attack it pauses after it attacks. However, it will heal itself when it lands its powerful water combo.

* * *

New Ability:  
Archery(Sparrow)  
Axe Blade(Sparrow)

* * *

New Keyblade

Heroic Arrow(Speed)- It has great speed and has a high chance of critical hits and increase the reach of long-range attacks. It attacks by using the boy and fired arrows for long range attack so try to get close to it and deliver a series of combos.

Formchange:

-Outlaw Arrowguns (Arrowguns)

-Ballista Launcher (Grenade Launcher)

* * *

New World:

Sherwood Forest- (world requirement look like humanoid animals) A world where Robin Hood live his story. Right now he trying to steal some gold and give it to the poor because of that awful Prince John tax laws which cause the villagers do not have any money to take care of themselves. Robin Hood is trying to help the villagers until King Richard came back from the war. While confessing his love to Maid Marian.


	27. Princesses of Hearts

Chapter 27: Princesses of Hearts

Story: When the team returned from their mission, they became really famous especially Ashlynn for her new Keyblade and Sparrow for his new archery skills. The students couldn't believe that there were alternate versions of Cinderella and Robin Hood. Soon Roxas was reporting to Yen Sid about their missions and trying to figure out how Ashlynn was able to wield a Keyblade and Apple about her magic abilities. Yen Sid theorized it's because their parents are an alternate version of the 7 Princesses of Hearts. 7 maidens with hearts filled with light that can't be tainted by darkness. The 7 Princess of Lights were Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora other known as Sleeping Beauty, Alice of Wonderland, Belle, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, and Kairi. Which explains how Namine was able to wield a Keyblade since she is Kairi's nobody. Also, Alistair and Briar can wield a Keyblade or use magic. Giles explained that there is someone who was the daughter of Belle named Rosabella but she doesn't support fighting. Roxas and Namine agreed to tell her but won't force her to join. Soon Roxas shows his new Keyblade from Sherwood Forsey called Heroic Arrow. After that, he went to see the team and told them about the Princess of Hearts which surprised Apple, Alistair, Ashlynn, and Briar. Soon Briar was eager to learn magic and Alistair and the Wonderlandians wonder if there was a Wonderland Keyblade. Soon Darling told that Rosabella is her roommate and took Namine with her. At the Tempest, Roxas gave a magic staff called Violetta to Briar for her to use magic. He also introduced them to a Moogle who synthesize their weapons to make them even more powerful. Meanwhile, Namine asked Darling about her skills with a sword even though she acts like a damsel and Darling confessed that she wants to join Roxas's team because she loves action and adventures. Namine tries to encourage to show that out in the open, but Darling decided to do that when she is ready. Soon they meet Rosabella and explain about the Princess of Hearts to her and she told them that she needs time to think about it.

* * *

New Characters:

Rosabella- Daughter of Beauty and the Beast and Briar's cousin. She has a huge love for animals the big and small, the cute and the not so cute. She values animals for their feelings and wants to protect them. She sees the good in everyone's heart. Now she is on a new mission to protect both people and animals from the darkness.

* * *

Moogle- Strange creatures that pop up in even stranger places to open up shop.

* * *

New Ability:

Briar- Magic

* * *

Melody- Magical Music (Fire, Thunder, Blizzard)

* * *

New Limit Break:

(Briar) Magical Rose- Create a powerful rainbow rose and fire its petals at the enemy.

* * *

Partner Limit Break  
(Briar and Roxas) Rose Dream- Fire a ruby red rose into the air as the petals fall on the enemy as Roxas and Briar spin around and strike at the enemy.

* * *

New Gear:

Violetta (staff)(Briar)- A magic rod that can do massive damage, but reduce magic.

* * *

Sonic Sneakers (sneakers)(Cerise)- Increase speed and create powerful kicks.

* * *

Mithril Frying Pan (frying pan)(Poppy)- Increase attack power and makes it easier to wield.

* * *

Magic Battle Mix (record)(Melody)- Added magical attacks.


	28. A Big Bad Secret

Chapter 28: A Big Bad Secret

Story: When Ramona Badwolf came back from reformed school, she attended Ever After High and trouvle started brewing up for the two of them. Soon Professor Badwolf told Roxas why they were acting this way at school and Roxas understand about risking something for the people you love. Soon Roxas was helping Cerise relieve some stress, but Blondie came in and made Ramona and Cerise fight each other after school. Cerise was worried about what her friends would think of her, but Roxas wouldn't care cause he saw what's on the inside. Soon Ramona and Cerise were about to fight, but Professor Badwolf made them go into his classroom and he told those two not to fight otherwise it'll blow their secret. Soon Cerise suggest maybe they should tell them, but Professor Badwolf wanted to wait till graduation, so he decided for the two to race each other instead of fighting.


	29. Fairest on Ice

Chapter 29: Fairest on Ice

Story: Roxas was training Briar who to use magic, which was the difficult cause of the bitter cold outside. Soon with Roxas's guidance, Briar was able to use a Fire Spell and thank him as she gets ready to go ice skating. Meanwhile, Namine was getting her winter clothes ready when Darling and Rosabella came into her dorm room. Rosabella asked what they do and why do they do it. Namine explained that they travel to other worlds to fight the Heartless and to people from the darkness. Which is related to why Rosabella wanted to protect animals. Rosabella was hesitant but she'll do anything to help. Soon the students were enjoying the winter ice skating. However, Ashlynn was skating on crack ice caused by Tiny's skating. Soon Apple and Raven were getting photos for the yearbook. Meanwhile, Duchess was looking for someone to challenge her, but no one accepts. As for Poppy, she was nervous about ice skating since she is new at this, but her sister Holly told her that if she surrenders to fear, then fear wins. So Poppy decided to go onto the ice, but the blanket of snow fell on her which causes her to skate out of control. Meanwhile, Roxas was learning how to go sledding with Hunter, Hopper, and Sparrow. As for Poppy, Duchess saw Poppy skating and challenges her to a skating competition, but they both go down an ice slope. When Duchess was afraid of what's going to happen to them, Poppy remembers Holly's word and they both skated down just in time to save Ashlynn from skating into the cracked ice. S9on Roxas was screaming because he couldn't stop his sled and fell off of it. Soon Poppy teaches Roxas how to ice skate cause they're both new to this. That way they are better fighting on the ice.


	30. Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 1

Chapter 30: Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 1

Story: At the Tempest, Roxas and Namine were with Rosabella to give her a shield to become a guardian to protect on a messenger rabbit came and gave Roxas a ticket to the Blue Moon Forest Fest which he decided to bring Namine with him. Meanwhile, Ashlynn was having trouble finding someone to bring to the Blue Moon Forest Fest, soon Dexter asked Ashlynn if she has seen Cupid for love advice. Ashlynn suggested Hocus Latte and he thanked her and left. At Hocus, Latte Dexter told Cupid about his love problem and she gave him advice only to find out that he was asking Raven out on a date which caused her to be heartbroken. Soon Ashlynn came to cheer Cupid up by inviting her to be her guest to the Blue Moon Forest Fest. Meanwhile, Dexter was getting nervous about his first date with Raven. Even Daring's advice wasn't helping at all, so Roxas told him to be himself. Soon Roxas, Namine, meet up with Ashlynn and Cupid for the Blue Moon Forest Fest when they ran into Blondie who also have an invitation. When Faybelle heard about this she was excited to go with Blondie, but Poppy was her plus one guest. They told Faybelle they would make it up to her, but she went ahead to the fork in the road. Then she met Cerise who told her that the biggest mistake would be to go into the Dark Forest. So Faybelle switched the signs so Roxas and the girls can go down the Dark Forest for the dangerous surprises that are in stored for them.

* * *

New Gear:

Rose Shield (shield)(Rosabella)- An enchanted shield that has good defense and resistance to magic.


	31. Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 2

Chapter 31: Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 2

Story: As Roxas, Namine, Ashlynn, Cupid, Blondie, and Poppy were walking through the Dark Forest for hours, they decided to take some rest and take their mind off. Blondie suggested boys, but that's the one thing Cupid was trying not to think of because of Dexter's date with Raven. Namine tried to make Cupid feel better by mentioning that she once rewrote Sora's memories so she can be the center of attention but couldn't change someone's feelings and told her that there are other boys that would be lucky to meet her. Meanwhile, Raven and Dexter were getting ready for their date to the movies and both of them were super nervous cause this is their first date with each other. But they told each other that they were both nervous and they started to be themselves and enjoyed the movie. As for Roxas and the others, they ran into some trouble when Marluxia attacked them. When they were about to lose, Faybelle used her magic and pushed Marluxia back so he can be kicked by a giant chicken leg which belongs to Baba Yaga's Hut. Turns out Cedar went to Raven and her friends that Cerise saw them entered the Dark Forest. Soon Faybelle apologized for sending them in the wrong direction making them late for the Forest Fest, but the Fairy Queen appeared and invited them all as her special guest. Soon they went to enjoy the party while the Fairy Queen gave advice to Roxas to find what he truly desired.

* * *

New Character:

Fairy Queen- the Queen of the Fairies who gave Roxas advice to find what he truly desires.


	32. Way to Wonderland

Chapter 32: Way to Wonderland

Party: Alistair, Raven, Apple, Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, Briar

* * *

Story: In the Castleteria, Apple announced that she will do a story about Wonderland, but Headmaster Grimm wouldn't let her because the curse is too dangerous. As for Lizzie she's upset because today was her mother's birthday and she couldn't come to the birthday party because of the curse. Soon at the Lifairy, Apple and Darling was trying to discuss Wonderland when Alistair, Bunny, Kitty, Lizzie, Maddie, Briar, Raven, Roxas, and Faybelle joined to help find a way to Wonderland because Maddie told them that someone is trying to overthrow the Queen of Hearts. So Raven manage to say the spell which teleports them to Wonderland leaving Bunny by herself and Faybelle who left when she turned into a sheep while trying to break the curse. Meanwhile, at Wonderland, Alistair and Roxas split up because Alistair spotted Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum who were great friends of Alice. When they went to the White Queen's castle to meet Alice and the White Queen who was trying to find a way to break the curse. An Organization XIII member came which turns out to be Braig, who was once a nobody named Xigbar. He brought the Jabberwocky to destroy Roxas and left. With Alice and Alistair help they manage to defeat the Jabberwocky and Alistair was able to wield a Keyblade. Soon they went to the Queen of Heart's birthday party to try and stop the traitor. Meanwhile, the girls ended up at Wonderland High and were forced to attend school. Soon they realized that Courtly Jester was the traitor and was planning to steal Lizzie's story by signing the Storybook of Legends which was at the Queen of Hearts birthday party. Thanks to the White Knight, the girls were able to leave Wonderland High from Chase Redford the Red Knight. Soon they were able to reunite with Roxas and Alistair which they told about the traitor which was the wild card Courtly Jester. When they got to the castle, they were too late, Courtly have found the Storybook of Legends and was about to sign it, but the Ever After High students were not going to give up. Soon they were in big trouble, so Raven has to sign the Storybook of Legends to get her full powers. The darkness was trying to take over Raven, but they manage to get through to her and get rid of the darkness. Now that Courtly has left, Raven was able to remove the curse and now the people of Ever After and Wonderland can go between worlds. As for Briar, Raven, and Apple, Briar confessed that she found the Storybook of Legends and through it down the Well of Wonder since she doesn't want to lose her friends.. Soon Raven destroyed the book so now everyone can choose their own destinies. Roxas gave Briar an Elixir so now she won't worry about her 100-year nap. Now with the Storybook of Legends, Roxas was able to seal the Keyhole at Ever After so the Heartless won't bother them anymore.

* * *

New Character:

Alice (Ever After High) (Speed)- Alistair's mother who was a great hero to Wonderland and she managed to drive off the Jabberwocky. She is currently with the White Queen to find a way to break the Wonderland Curse.

* * *

White Queen- Lizzie's Aunt and the Queen of Hearts sister who was with Alice trying to break the Wonderland Curse.

* * *

Tweedle Dee (Ever After High)- A great friend of Alice who has a twin brother named, Tweedle Dum.

* * *

Tweedle Dum (Ever After High)- A great friend of Alice who has a twin brother named, Tweedle Dee.

* * *

White Knight- the mysterious White Knight who was helping the girls save the Queen of Hearts. Which turns out that it was Darling wearing that armor.

* * *

White Rabbit (Ever After High)- Bunny's father who works at Wonderland High. Right now he is secretly helping the girls save the Queen of Hearts from the traitor who was planning to overthrow her.

* * *

Chase Redford- The Red Knight of Wonderland who was adopted by the Red Queen. He works at Wonderland High and always follows the rules.

* * *

Mad Hatter (Ever After High)- Maddie's father who runs a tea shop at Ever After High.

* * *

Limit Break:  
(Roxas and Alice) Trial Test- Fire lightning orbs and then perform a powerful slash.

(Alistair and Alice) Vorpal Strike- Jump up into the air and deliver a powerful downward slash.

* * *

New Abilities:

Alistair- Keyblade Wielding

* * *

New Keyblade:

Lady Luck (Speed): Enhance magic and summoning power, plus increase physical damage.

Formchange:

-Lucky Form

-Lucky Hammer (Hammer)

* * *

Organization XIII:

Braig (Speed)- A former member of Organization XIII who goes by the name Xigbar also known as "The Freeshooter". He is no.2 and an excellent sniper and has the power of space so he can teleport himself to alter the battlefield. He got his face scarred and lost his right eye during his battle with Terra. His weapons are two arrowguns called Sharpshooter. When goes at a higher elevation point to snipe you with laser arrows, use Warp Snipe deflect his attack and force him to fight back on the ground. If he starts teleporting and rapidly shoots multiple laser arrows, use Warp Snipe again to deflect or guard against this attack. He might hover upside down during the battle, so you have to jump to reach him. He might shift the area of the battlefield so be very careful and try to get close to him since he most likely to fight at a long-range.

* * *

New Enemy:

Jabberwocky(Balance)- the most feared monster of Wonderland has come to destroy anything its path. Attack the head and neck to do some serious damage. Watch out for its tail and magic breath, when it's swing it's a tail jump over it to avoid taking serious damage. It will fly in the air to fire it's deadly magical breath so be sure to dodge it and bring it back to the ground. When given the chance, jumped on its back to deal some major damage.

* * *

Courtly Jester (Magic)- The daughter of the Joker Card and the traitor who plans on overthrowing the Queen of Hearts. With the power of the Evil Queens magic at her fingertips, she became very dangerous. Watch out for her magical blast and try to dodge or reflect them. She is very agile so she might jump or teleport all over the place. If you get in close to her she'll draw one of her blade cards and duel you. Block her card attacks and show that she will never take over Wonderland.

* * *

New World:

Ever After Wonderland: An alternate version of Wonderland that Roxas has visited. It is home to Lizzie, Alistair, Bunny, Maddie, and Kitty. However, due to the Wonderland's Curse cast by Raven's mother the Ever After High Evil Queen she separates the worlds between Ever After so anyone who is from Wonderland is trapped and the Wonderlandians who escaped to Ever After are stuck there until the Wonderland's Curse is broken. (World requirement: Wonder Drive)


	33. Twilight Town

Chapter 33: Twilight Town

Story: After Roxas removed the Wonderland Curse and seal the Keyhole in Ever After, he was wondering about finding his heart, so he decided to asked the team if they would go to Twilight Town to find information about Roxas's past. His friends agreed to go with him cause they were interested of what world Roxas came from. When they arrived at Twilight Town, they are some of the original Sea Salt Ice Cream and decides to explore the town. Soon he met the real versions Hayner, Pence, and Olette. However, Hayner and Daring got themselves into a fight and decided to settle it with a Struggle Battle. After the Struggle Battle they two of them made up and became great friends. Soon they reach the Old Mansion and all of Roxas's memories flooded him when he first met Xemnas who gave him his name and where his story ends when he returns back to Sora. Soon he left the mansion and headed to the Clock Tower where he hanged out with Axel and Xion after his missons eating Sea Salt Ice Cream and watched the sunset. Soon Apple came and Roxas told her about the fake Twilight Town that Diz made and this place wasn't truly his home. Soon Apple told him that he is not alone and they'll find his heart together. Roxas smiled at Apple and they both head back to the Old Mansion to find clues about Roxas's past. Soon they entered a secret room filled with machines and computers filled with Diz's old research. When Roxas opened the pod which Sora was kept in, he found himself in a place where he met King Mickey, his look alike Ventus, Aqua, and Terra against the forces of darkness. Soon the Ever After High students decided to turn the Old Mansion into a vacation house and use it as their base. As the students started leaving the mansion Roxas told Namine what he has saw about a world filled with thousands of Keyblades and a bunch of people including Vanitas, an old man, and King Mickey.

* * *

New Teammates:

Ramona

Limit Break: Spirit Wolf- summon a blue wolf filled with spiritual energy.

* * *

Rosabella (Power)

Limit Break: Enchanting Rose- Throw her shield at the enemy and release a shower of rose petals

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Passion Rose- Make a giant rose to appear and fire energy blast at the enemy.

* * *

New Skill:

Holly- Frying Pan Wielding

* * *

Darling- Defend

* * *

New Gear:

White Knight Shield: Darling's Shield when she was the White Knight of Wonderland. It has a huge defense, but not great resistance.

* * *

New Limit Break:

(Holly) Hair Trouble- Throw her hair onto a ledge and use it as a rope and swing while kicking the enemy.

Partner Limit Break:  
(Holly and Roxas) Tower Dive- Jump up into the air and slam their weapons on the enemy.

(Holly and Poppy) Twin Tower-Throw their frying pans into the air and landed a double slam on the enemy.

* * *

New Character:

Hayner- A resident of Twilight Town and friends with Pence and Olette. His virtual self was friends with Roxas. He can be very cold to strangers and has an attitude problem, but once he warms up to you he can be quiet friendly. He tends to have a rivalry with Seifer.

* * *

Pence- A resident of Twilight Town and friends with Hayner and Olette. His virtual self was friends with Roxas. Even though he is laid back, he always takes his time and approaches the problem realistically.

* * *

Olette- A resident of Twilight Town and friends with Haynes and Pence. Her virtual self was friends with Roxas. She is the responsible one out of the three and always take care of them.

* * *

Ventus (Speed)- One of Master Eraqus's pupils. He usually goes by "Ven" for short. He and Terra and Aqua train together, sharing both a healthy rivalry and a strong bond of friendship. Since Ventus is younger, Terra and Aqua tend to be very protective of him. Haunted by the masked boy Vanitas' warnings about Terra, Ven defied Master Eraqus, ran away from home, and set off for the outside world to find his friend. His heart is sleeping, and he has been laid to rest in a secret chamber of a certain castle until someone can wake him up. His personal Keyblade is Wayward Wind.

* * *

Aqua (Magic)- The only one of Master Eraqus's pupils to have been recognized as a true Keyblade Master. A healthy rivalry and close friendship bind her and her training mates Terra and Ven together. Her orders: to bring the Unversed situation under control, and to keep an eye on Terra. She is very concerned about Terra, as well as Ventus, who ran away from home to find save a friend, she cast herself into the realm of darkness, never to be seen again. Her personal Keyblade is Rainfell.

* * *

Terra (Power) - A young man in training to become a Keyblade Master. He and his fellow pupils Aqua and Ventus share a healthy rivalry and strong bond of friendship. Though he is aware of the darkness in his heart, Terra refuses to accept it—and Master Xehanort's suggestions that it might be controlled have only deepened his quandary. Master Xehanort possessed his body, and although Aqua saved him, his heart may never find its way back where it belongs. His personal Keyblade is Earthshaker.

* * *

New World:

Twilight Town- A place where Roxas's story began when Xemnas found him. Roxas and his two best friends Axel and Xion used to go to the top of the clock tower and eat Sea Salt Ice Cream while watching the sunset.

* * *

New Activity:

Struggle Battle- a common sport played in Twilight Town where you have to collect as many orbs from your opponent as you can by knocking them with the Struggle Bat in one minute or if you can collect all of your opponent's orbs.

Rules: Each participant begins with 100 colored orbs. Every time one of the participants is hit, they'll drop colored orbs (participants each hold different colored orbs). There's also a time limit. Collecting the opponents' orbs will increase your score, but opponents can also regain their orbs by simply picking them up.


	34. The King of Thieves

Chapter 34: The King of Thieves

Story: As the team turned the Old Mansion into a vacation home/base, Roxas and Namine were discussing with Yen Sid about what he saw in the chamber which turns out to be a tragic memory of Master Xehanort a former Keyblade Master who is planning to start another war between light and darkness. He told them that Xehanort is collecting 13 Vessels of darkness and only the 7 lights can stop them. Which are Roxas, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and the three people he saw Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. Soon when Master Xehanort collects his 13 Vessels of darkness, he will take over Kingdom Hearts the source of light in the world. As the team was processing the information, the world map started ringing as they were about to go to Agrabah. When they arrive, they were about to attend Princess Jasmine's wedding when the 40 Thieves arrive and caused a huge mess. Soon when they manage to drive away from the thieves, and Oracle appeared and she gave Aladdin a clue on how to find his father. It turns out that his father is the leader of the 40 Thieves. When they brought Cassim back to the palace, he was planning to steal the scepter again but he was arrested. At night, the Oracle came and Roxas asked how he can find his heart. Soon Cassim to be out of prison and stole the scepter to find the Hand of Midas which said it can turn anything into gold. Soon they learn that Cassim was taken by Sa'Luk and was taken to the Vanishing Island where the Hand of Midas was located. Soon they were able to rescue Cassim and as for Sa'Luk, he was turned into gold and sank to the bottom of the Sea. Soon Cassim realized that his greatest treasure was his son. After the wedding, Cassim left with Iago since they were still criminals, but he would risk himself to see his son's wedding. Soon after the team saves Agrabah, they return to the Tempest for a party.

* * *

New Characters:

Aladdin (Speed)- a street rat who grew up as a thief in Agrabah. Even since he met Princess Jasmine, he fell in love with her. As soon as he frees a Genie from his lamp, he asked him to help him win the girl and use his last wish to set him free. Now he on his way to marrying Princess Jasmine, but he wonders about the mystery of his father.

* * *

Jasmine- One of the 7 Princess of Heart and the Princess of Agrabah. Even since she met Aladdin she fell in love with him cause he made her feel free. Soon the two were about to get married and live happily ever after. Even though she is a princess, she loves adventure.

* * *

Genie of the Lamp (Magic)- he is a great friend of Aladdin who usually calls him Al. He is a master of impressions and is very hilarious. He was once a powerful genie who was trapped inside his lamp granting 3 wishes to whoever finds him. Now that he free, he went to explore the world, but keep in touch with his best friend.

* * *

Abu- Aladdin's monkey partner who has a thing for treasure. He always getting himself into trouble because of his curiosity. Even though he is a big troublemaker, he gas a big heart.

* * *

Magic Carpet- A magical carpet that can fly into the air. It was a friend of the Genie and Aladdin when he found him in the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

Sultan- the King of Agrabah who rules his people with his daughter Jasmine.

* * *

Iago- A parrot who is the partner of the ex-sorcerer Jafar who betrayed him to make amends with Aladdin.

* * *

Cassim- Aladdin's father who happens to be the King of Thieves. He is in search of the greatest treasure the Hand of Midas which can turn anything into gold whatever it touched. He soon realized that the greatest treasure was his son.

* * *

Razoul- the leader of the royal guards in Agrabah.

* * *

Partner Limit Break:

(Aladdin and Roxas)

-Speedster: Aladdin and Roxas zoom at the enemies to release orbs and attack.

* * *

(Genie and Roxas)- Drive?  
-(Valor) Sonic: Genie turns into a giant hand that Roxas proceeds to swing around to smack enemies with.

-(Wisdom) Strike: Genie shoots a barrage of magic bullets from his fingertips forward, hitting enemies at range.

-(Master) Arcana: Genie grabs holding Roxas's feet and swings him around while Roxas extends his Keyblade to rapidly hit all surrounding enemies, eventually lifting themselves into the air.

-(Final) Infinity: Roxas disappear as Genie flies around delivering punch after punch with enlarged fists. Roxas's Keyblade and Genie's copy also fly around him to damage enemies, resulting in attacks that leave enemies stunned and rapidly taking damage.

* * *

New Enemy:

Xehanort (Power)- A former Keyblade Master whose obsession with the Keyblade War led him to give his heart over to darkness. He tried to forge the χ-blade and trigger another Keyblade War, but three young Keyblade wielders put a stop to him. Now, he has revealed his ultimate goal: to create the real Organization XIII and infuse his heart into all its members. Get in close to him and deliver a barrage of attacks. Keep an eye out cause he can teleport close to you and perform quick combos before launching an ice spell that can freeze you in place.

* * *

Sa'Luk (Power)- a powerful member of the 40 Thieves, who attack with the sheer power of his Knuckleduster. Watch his attack patterns to block or avoid his attacks.

* * *

Heartless:

Tusk Blower (Power)- These powerful elephant looking Heartless aren't scared of a little mouse but they do get distracted by a bunch of peanuts. They attack by charging at people and blow or suck a massive amount of wind with their trunks. When they start charging or using its trunk, get out of the way. Then use the opportunity to strike it down.

* * *

Bandit (Speed)- Heartless that mostly appear in Agrabah. They can travel under the sand. They attack deftly with a long sword. Attack them with caution

* * *

Fat Bandit (Power)- Heartless that mostly appear in Agrabah. They are well-balanced offensively and defensively. Besides strong physical attack, they use fire, and they block attacks against them. Their movement is their weakness.

* * *

Lunar Bandit (Speed)- It backs away during combat, so close in with thrust attacks. Catch it off guard after parrying its attacks to defeat it.

* * *

Rabid Dog (Power)- Small and canine in appearance, these Heartless wanders aimlessly until a target draws near. Their bark is bad, but not worse than their bite; they'll snap at you if you hit them. Deflect this with a block to stagger them. Be careful cause they can paralyze you and they are resistant to magic.

* * *

New Keyblade-

Hand of Fate (Magic)- A Keyblade with a great magical attack, plus increase the chance of paralyzing and thunder magic.

Formchange: Lampblaster (Blaster)

* * *

New World:

Agrabah- a city in the middle of an Arabian desert where a street rat named Aladdin lives his story. It is also the home of one of the Princess of Hearts, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah.


	35. Land of Dragons

Chapter 35: Land of Dragons

Story: When Roxas and the team arrive at the Land of Dragons, they meet Yao, Chen Po, and Ling when they were fighting off the Heartless. Soon they were tasked by Li Shang and Fa Mulan to guard the three princesses Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su and escort them to Qui Kong so they can make an alliance within 3 days or the Mongols will attack them. As they were escorting them, Yao was falling in love with Mei Ling was falling in love with Ting-Ting, and Chen Po was falling in love with Su. However, Mushu was trying to get Mulan in trouble and argue with Shang so he can keep his place as a family guardian. Soon Mushu confesses about what he did because he felt so terrible with guilt. When Mulan tried to confess her love to Shang, they were ambushed by bandits and they lost Shang. So Mulan took the princesses' place to complete the alliance. But Shang returns and Mulan was married to Shang and the princesses were free to choose whoever they get to married. Soon Mulan and Shang were returning to the palace with the alliance with Qui Kong. General Shang appreciated Roxas's help as a soldier.

* * *

New Characters:

Mulan (Speed)- The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family, Mulan has a hard time acting the way everybody wants her to. She's sure she'll never fit in. But when her aging father was ordered to join the Imperial Army, she sneaked away and risked her life to take his place. Soon she became o e of the greatest heroes of China.

* * *

Li Shang- A talented young officer whose father is a distinguished general in the Imperial Army. Captain Shang has to train a disorganized group of recruits who've been drafted to help fight the Huns. He sure is a stickler for discipline, so he must have his hands full getting his inexperienced troops into shape.

* * *

Yao- One of the men drafted to help defend China from the Hun invasion. Yao's a compact sort of fellow who likes to brag that he's tougher than anybody else.

* * *

Chen Po- One of the men drafted to help defend China from the Hun invasion. He sure does love a good meal. In fact, he'd probably rather dream about food than glory or adventure.

* * *

Ling- One of the men drafted to help defend China from the Hun invasion. Ling loves to talk and tell jokes.

* * *

Mei- One of the emperor's daughters who has her eyes on Yao when he warmed up to her.

* * *

Ting-Ting- One of the emperor's daughters who has her eyes on Ling when he made her laugh and smile.

* * *

Su- One of the emperor's daughters who has her eyes on Chen Po when she talked about food at the food stand.

* * *

The Emperor- The Emperor rules China with wisdom that's said to be as vast as the ocean, and with resolve, that's as unshakable as a mountain. He is deeply grateful to Mulan and Captain Shang for saving China from the Huns.

* * *

Mushu- He used to be one of the Fa family guardians, but Mushu's mistakes got him demoted to the lowly job of gong ringer. He hopes to prove himself and win back his place among the other guardians by helping Mulan. Mushu gave Sora and his friends some valuable help during their last adventure

* * *

Heartless:

Rapid Thrusters (Speed)- It attacks in a group, so be ready to attack with reaction commands. Start with Speed Trap, followed by the wide Aero Blade attack. It chases its target with determination when counterattacking. Run!

* * *

Swordmaster Darkside (Speed)- This giant samurai Heartless will devour all around it if left unchecked. The dark homing blasts fired from its chest can be turned back on it with a block. Target its hands or, if possible, the head. Keep an eye out for its massive sword and do heavy damage against that thick armor of his.

* * *

Partner Limit Break

(Roxas and Mulan) Red Rocket- Roxas and Mulan fly around to attack with Mushu's fire.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Flame of Union (Balance)- This Keyblade has exceptional power and speed, plus increasing the effects of Fire magic.

Formchange: Dragon Staff (Staff)

* * *

New World:

Land of Dragons: A world that took place in ancient China where the greatest hero Mulan live her story.


	36. Remnant vs Nobody

Chapter 36: Remnant vs Nobody

Story: Yen Sid and Mickey were very impressed with the progress Roxas and his team are making, but they barely scratch their full potential, so he sends the team to the Keyblade Graveyard. However, they encounter the Lingering Will and it was one battle that they cannot win. Soon they have to retreat, but they realized that it was actually Terra. Roxas made a promised to him that one day he'll be strong enough to free him. Even though the team was badly injured they learned new skills that they can unlock to become even more powerful.

* * *

New Enemy:

Lingering Will (Power)- A mysterious man who appeared in the portal within Disney Castle. Clad in armor, he controls the Keyblade and its power with more ease than Sora. It took control over Terra's discarded Keyblade Armor after his body was possessed by Master Xehanort. Use powerful attacks to deal lots of damage and quick evasion to avoid getting hit by its attack. It will also turn its Keyblade into a glider so watch for its projectiles and evade when it charges at you.

* * *

New World:

Keyblade Graveyard- A world where the fallen Keyblade welders of light and darkness are put to rest with broken Keyblades used by their former master scattered around.


	37. Ever After High meet Monster High

Chapter 37: Ever After High meet Monster High

Party: Namine, Cupid, Raven, Apple, Briar, Cerise, Maddie

* * *

Story: When the team returns from the Keyblade Graveyard, Roxas was punished for injuring the students by washing all the knight armors. After he was finished, he went to talk to his team and ways to improve themselves to get stronger. As they were talking, Cupid came and told them that Heartless was attacking. However, they were confused because Roxas sealed the Keyhole in Ever After High. Cupid explained that at her old school, the are Heartless there, so the team decided to go there and help Cupid's old school. They soon found out that Cupid's old school was filled with all types of monsters. Plus Roxas and the group were turned into monsters like from Halloween Town. Cupid explains that the school was called Monster High a school full of monsters who want to establish peace with humans or as they called them normies. They thought it was a noble goal for the school. Soon they were put into action when the Heartless was attacking Cupid's old friends. Once they defeated the Heartless, Cupid introduced the team to her friends. Frankie asked if Cupid came for the Bicentennial anniversary of the school which makes the perfect cover story. Soon Roxas and the team when to search for the Keyhole, but ran into some hybrid monsters who were very cold to them because they feel like they don't fit in. As they were searching, a person in an Organization XIII coat came to the school looking for servants to join his Organization. While have trouble searching for the school for the Keyhole, they decided to ask Cupid's friends to help them find it. Robecca suggest looking in the catacombs since her father's lab is there, so it might have information about the location of the Keyhole in Monster High. However, Toralei touched one of the levers and it sent them back in time to when Monster High was being built. To make matters worst, Toralei was causing trouble so they decided to find Toralei and get back to their time. As they were searching for her, they found Robecca's father Hexiciah Steam who was discussing the spark and the secret to life. When they manage to get Toralei and bring her back to the lab, Sparky came to get Frankie to tell him the secret to life but accidentally ruining the machine. When the team returned back to their own time, the monsters became fusions. Draculaura with Robecca became Dracubecca, Clawdeen and Venus became Clawvenus, Lagoona and Jinfafire became Lagoonafire, and Cleo and Toralei became Cleolei. Ghoulia decided to stay and find a way to separate them by fixing the time lens. As the group left, Sparky followed them and stole the time lens to find the missing ingredient that he need to create life. The ghouls were having trouble with their new bodies. Dracubecca was having trouble controlling and moving her new bodies, Cleolei was arguing over the control of their body, Lagoonafire was having trouble controlling Jinafire's fire powers, and Clawvenus was having trouble controlling the plants, plus Clawdeen allergy to pollen. The hybrid students tried to help the fusion girls control their body while Roxas and his team went to find the Keyhole. While searching for the greenhouse, a person in an Organization XIII coat was waiting for them and it was a younger version of Master Xehanort. Young Xehanort thought He could recruit the monsters in Monster High to be his servant since they are creatures of darkness, but their hearts didn't contain any darkness. He tried to convince Roxas to come back to the Organization so he can give him his heart, but he refused since he's going to be his pawn again. So He left and brought some Heartless to attack them. After the team defeated the Heartless, they went to see if Ghoulia foind a way ti separate them. Turns out she did manage to find the solution to their problems. However, the time travel lens was missing. Turns out it was on Sparky's creation the Ancestral Bot 4.0 and it sucks Cleolei into its body. Sparky didn't know what was wrong until Frankie told him that he's not alone and that Monster High is his family. Soon he planned that using an opposite polarity of electricity might short circuit like Hexiciah Recharge Chamber. So the team leads the Ancestral Bot 4.0 to Hexiciah's lab. However, it also sucks Dracubecca, Lagoonafire, and Clawvenus. As they hooked the cable to the Ancestral Bot 4.0, it didn't work so Frankie used up all of her spark energy to save her friends and Sparky learned what Hexiciah was trying to tell him. Soon Frankie life force was fading, but she learned that Sparky was actually her grandfather Victor Frankenstein before her life force was completely gone. Sparky and Ghoulia thought they could bring Frankie back, but it wasn't working until Robecca's father came to bring Sparky back. He told them that the spark cannot be completely gone, so everyone thought of their best Frankie moments and they were able to bring Frankie back to life and Roxas sealed the Keyhole in Monster High. Soon Sparky and Hexiciah went back to their own time and Sparky thanked Frankie that he is no longer alone. After that, Roxas and the team celebrated with an interdimensional dance party between Ever After High and Monster High.

* * *

New Character:

Frankie Stein (Power)- the daughter of Frankenstein who is very optimistic and loves to make friends. Though sometimes she keeps falling apart.

* * *

Clawdeen Wolf (Speed)- the daughter of the werewolf who extremely loyal to her friends. She has an old brother named Clawd and a younger sister named Howleen.

* * *

Draculaura (Speed)- the daughter of Dracula who loves anything romantic. She has the ability to turn into a bat and also talks a lot about gossip. She is dating Clawdeen's older brother Clawd.

* * *

Cleo de Nile (Magic)- The daughter of the mummy and member of the de Nile. She has great taste if style and the captain of the fearleading squad. Though she does having trouble with her curse amulets.

* * *

Lagoona Blue (Speed)- the daughter of the Sea monster and a huge athlete in Monster High. She is the captain of the swim team and a great SKRM player.

* * *

Ghoulia Yelps (Balance)- the daughter of the zombie and the smartest ghoul at Monster High.

* * *

Jinafire Long (Power)- the daughter of the Chinese Dragon from Fanghai and an amazing fashion designer. She has a huge sense of honor and an amazing skill to breathe fire.

* * *

Robecca Steam (Speed)- the daughter of Hexiciah Steam and the first girl to participate in SKRM. She is fast with her jet power rocket shoes and an amazing stuntwoman. Though she still trying to get used to the modern world.

* * *

Venus McFlytrap (Balance)- the daughter of the plant monster who loves mother nature and respects all plant life. She has special pollen that allows her to manipulate people to take care of the Earth, but only works on one person at a time.

* * *

Toralei Stripes (Speed)- the daughter of the werecat who has a knack for getting other people in trouble. She is a very curious kitty who loves to pull mean pranks on students and causing trouble just by touching something.

* * *

Neighthan Rot (Speed)- A hybrid who has a unicorn as a mother and a zombie as a father. From his unicorn side, his horn can heal people while his zombie side causes him to be a little bit clumsy. He finds talking to people helps calm him down.

* * *

Avea Trotter (Power)- A hybrid who has a harpy as a mother and a centaur as a father. She is really athletic though she tends to interrupt a lot.

* * *

Bonita Femur (Speed)- A hybrid who has a skeleton as a mother and a moth man as a father. She tends to be a bit jumpy and easily startled, but she finds meditating to calm down.

* * *

Sirena Von Boo (Balance)- A hybrid who has a mermaid as a mother and a ghost as a father. She is a great swimming and a free spirit, but she tends to get distracted easily.

* * *

Spectra Vondergiest- the daughter of the ghost who runs her blog the Ghostly Gossip which talks about the latest rumor or news.

* * *

Heath Burns- the son of a fire elemental who thinks he is hot stuff. He tends to flirt with many girls who usually shot him down. He is usually clumsy and gets himself into trouble many times. Everything he touches just catches on fire. He even burns the pool once (how do you burn a pool filled with water?).

* * *

Jackson Jekyll- the son of Dr. Jekyll who happens to be very awkward but is a good friend and very smart. He turns into his alter ego Holt Hyde whenever he listens to music.

* * *

Holt Hyde- the son of Mr. Hyde and an out of control party animal. He is very annoying, but a very good DJ. He turns back to Jackson Jekyll whenever the music stops.

* * *

Catty Noir- the daughter of the werecat and an amazing pop star with millions of fans. She is the luckiest black cat who loves music and singing, though she wished that she was treated like a normal ghoul.

* * *

Hexiciah Steam- Robecca's father who created her by using the spark. He once built a time machine in his lab in the catacombs.

* * *

Victor Frankenstien/Sparky- Frankie's grandpa who goes by his nickname Sparky. He didn't have a family because he was an orphan. He was so obsessed with his work and to the secret of life that drew him to madness. It was thanks to his granddaughter, Frankie, that he understands the spark and that he is no longer alone.

* * *

Heartless:

Creepworms (Speed)- Though fast, these Heartless are unfit for combat and low in HP. A single blow should be enough to take them out.

* * *

Icy Cubes (Magic)- These small Heartless are encased in ice, and attack with a tackle that can be blocked and deflected, knocking them off balance. Hit them while they're down to send them careening into other enemies, freezing them on the spot. Also use fire to melt that heartless away.

* * *

Search Ghosts (Speed)- A spooky Heartless that can warp out of harm's way and absorb enemies' HP, making it a tough opponent. It can also increase its strength, so it's best to dispel it or else you won't have a ghost of a chance.

* * *

Tentaclaws (Balance)- This tentacle-shaped Heartless strikes with a savage bite. Block it or dodge roll out of the way, then counterattack. Just make sure you stay away from its poisonous pollen and gas.

* * *

New Enemy:

Ancestral Bot 4.0 (Balance)- Sparky's creation was corrupted and now it's on a rampage. Watch out when it punches then use fire attacks to scare it off, thunder to short circuit it, and ice to trap it. Make sure you stay away from the beam created by the time travel lens cause it will trap you into his body and it's game over for you.

* * *

Young Xehanort (Speed)- Xehanort in his early years. He has traveled through time to guide Sora toward a ghastly fate. Don't bother using status effect cause it won't affect him, plus his speed makes it difficult to dodge attacks. Xehanort is also adept in defense; he can use Renewal Barrier if attacked too much, and he sometimes rewinds time after taking damage, allowing him to recover some of his lost HP. He will also clone himself, creating four copies that can attack and move independently of the true Xehanort. However, the clones can dissipate after being hit once, so try to use a multi-hitting attack to clear the clones. He can also turn invisible. While he cannot be locked on, he does leave a faint shimmer and can be "visible" through his Ethereal Blades, so he can still take damage. He still uses his old abilities, but since he is invisible, it is harder to see when he uses them.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Monster and Proud (Balance)- A Keyblade that increase the chance of landing critical hits, plus increase magic resistance and speed.

Formchange: Blade Claws (Claws)

* * *

New World:

Monster High (world requirement look like monsters) - the alternate version of Ever After High and Cupid's old school where all kinds of monsters go to school. The school's main goal is to establish peace between humans or normies they called them, and monsters.


	38. SKRM Team and Song

Chapter 38: SKRM Team and Song.

Story: Ever since the gate between Ever After High and Monster High has been open, the students were making a connection between the two schools. Hunter even told Roxas about a school sport that Monster High played called SKRM and decided to make a team. Soon, Professor Pied Piper assigned the students to create a song inspired by a story of a past generation of the present. Melody was having trouble with it cause she couldn't find the right story to create her song. Meanwhile, Roxas, Hunter, Daring, Sparrow, Cerise, Ramona, and Darling created Ever After High very first SKRM team and began their first practice which went very well. When practice was done for the day, Roxas notice Melody was having trouble with her song so he took her to have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and told her to think of someone from a story who inspires her. Soon Melody wrote a song about Roxas cause he inspires her and got an A+ on her project. After that, the two were planning to hang out after Roxas finished his SKRM practice for the day.

* * *

New Activity:

SKRM (Skulltimate Roller Maze): a sport played in Monster High where you race each other on the course while wearing roller skates.

Rules: Three may be on the field at a time, must do everything on roller skates, team members may use any special skills, traits or qualities they have, first team member to cross the finish line wins the whole thing for their school. Of course you have to overcome as many obstacles on the course which is random so you won't know what you are going to expect. If a teammate is injured then you can in a send in a sub to take their place.


	39. A Surprised Reunion

Chapter 39: A Surprised Reunion

Party: Namine and Lea

* * *

Story: Lea was talking to Roxas and Namine about the team trying to find ways to improve themselves. Soon he told them that they should visit him in Radiant Garden to see Merlin so he can give them the advice to become stronger. Roxas and Namine agreed to go and visit Merlin at Radiant Garden, but first, they went to help the team with some training. Roxas was with Apple and Briar to teach them new types of magic besides poison or sleep spells. As for Namine, she was teaching Cerise and Ramona about Flowmotion. The next day, the team went to Radiant Garden to meet Merlin. On their way, Roxas told them that Radiant Garden was once called Hollow Bastion because it was overflowing with Heartless. Namine also told them that Sora has to face 1,000 Heartless all by himself, which shocked everyone. When they got there, they ran into Lea who was happy to see them and meet the team for the first time and recognize Raven, Apple, Maddie, Cedar, Blondie, Ashlynn, Briar, and Cupid when he went to escort Namine. As they were about to head inside Merlin's house, Roxas saw someone in an Organization XIII coat and chased after it with Namine and Lea following him. As for the team, Merlin was studying their powers and was impressed by it, but he notices that Lizzie needed something else besides a croquet mallet and balls. So he gave her playing cards as a new weapon. As Lizzie thanked him, the team was about to leave until they notice Roxas, Namine, and Lea were gone. So they went to find them. Meanwhile, as Roxas was chasing the mysterious figure, he ran into Isa. Isa summons his claymore Lunatic and two Berserkers nobodies plus the mysterious figure that Roxas was chasing. When Lea and Namine caught up to him, Lea went to take on Isa, Namine went to take on the two Berserkers nobodies, and Roxas went to fight against the mysterious figure. When Roxas was fighting against the mysterious figure, it turns out to be his best friend Xion. Isa explained when they found Xion, Xehanort brainwashed her making her see Roxas and Lea as enemies. As Isa retreated with Xion, Roxas was upset that the Organization XIII brainwashed Xion. At the mansion, Roxas was upset that he had to fight Xion, so he went for a walk. When he saw Olette, Hayner, and Pence. As Hayner was trying to look for something for their hangout, Roxas notice the seashell that Xion left behind. So he bought the seashell to give it to Xion and promised that he will free her from the Organization XIII control.

* * *

New Ability:

-Card Wielding (Lizzie)  
-Flowmotion (Cerise, Ramona, Bunny)

* * *

New Limit Break:

(Lizzie) Card Storm- Release a flurry of cards at the enemy.

Partner Limit Break:

(Lizzie+Roxas) Queen of Cards- Lizzie throw cards at the enemy and it burst with fire, thunder, blizzard, aero, or water magic while Roxas fire off magical blasts.

* * *

(Alistair+Lizzie+Maddie+Bunny+Kitty) Royal Straight Flush- Starts with Kitty throwing the 10 of Diamonds Card, Maddie throwing the Jack of Diamonds Card, Lizzie throwing the Queen of Hearts Card, Alistair throwing the King of Clubs Card, and Bunny throwing the Ace of Spades Card at it latches itself on the enemy and explodes.

* * *

New Characters:

Merlin (Radiant Garden)- One of the greatest wizards who trained King Arthur to become a great hero. His wisdom and magic powers rank second to none, and he teaches anyone about magic. He has a mysterious bag that can hold anything, no matter how large.

* * *

New Gear:

Wonder Cards (cards)(Lizzie)- This type of weapon can be used as blades to slice enemies in half plus using them as a shield. You can even set traps with these cards or turn other people including yourself into them. These types of Cards can grow or shrink depending on how big you want them. Thought they can only grow about 10 feet tall.

* * *

Organization XIII:

Isa (Power): a former member of Organization XIII who goes by the name Saïx. He is no.7 and a total Berserker. Isa knows all too well how to injure one. No doubt his poise belies a more savage nature. He is usually cool and calm, he turns into a berserker when he grips his giant claymore Lunatic in combat. Dodge his attacks as you watch for a rare opening. After taking damage, he will revert to his normal self, making him more susceptible to attack. Finish him quickly.

* * *

Xion (Magic): She is no.14 of the Organization XIII and the replica of Sora's nobody that contains the memories of him and Kairi. She was best friends with Roxas and Axel until Xehanort brainwash her making her see Lea and Roxas as an enemy. Watch her attack patterns and strike her down and free her from Xehanort's control.

* * *

Nobodies:

Berserkers (Power): A high-ranking Nobody. Its attacks are hard to read as it is dragged around by a cursed hammer. Attacks from the front will only be parried by its hammer. Knock it down to make it let go of the hammer. Then pick up the hammer to unleash a flurry of attacks with Berserk.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Kingdom Key (Balance)- the most basic Keyblade

Formchange: Second Form

* * *

New World:

Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion- A world where Merlin resides to and home to many Final Fantasy Characters. It used to be a prosperous world until darkness can and turned it into Hollow Bastion. Some of the residents became the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and tried to restore it back to its original form.


	40. Corona

Chapter 40: Corona

Story: Roxas and his team were having a party at the mansion and they invited Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They talked about stories of Ever After High and the wonders in Twilight Town which the Wonderlandians were very interested. Hayner told them that summer vacation is coming up and they might want to go to the beach. The team think it would be fun and couldn't wait for summer vacation. Soon the world map alerts them that another world is in trouble. When they got to the Tempest, Dexter was reading the manual so he can fly the Tempest himself one day. Roxas was glad about having another pilot with them. Soon they went to the Kingdom of Corona which Holly and Poppy were having a weird sensation from that world. When they arrive, Hunter found a secret passage leading towards a tower where they saw a man climbing down. However, the Heartless were attacking them so they went to take care of them. When all of the Heartless were gone, the man introduces themselves as Flynn Rider and he was escorting an alternate version of Poppy's and Holly's mom Rapunzel. They were confused about why this version of Rapunzel wanted to leave her tower. Flynn told them that he needs to escort Rapunzel to see the floating lanterns in Corona during her birthday and bring her back to the tower so he can get his satchel back. When he brought them to the Snuggly Ducklings, it was tavern full of ruffians and thugs, but they were very nice with dreams they once had in their life. However, the guards came to find Flynn rider because he was a wanted outlaw. Luckily, one of the ruffian name Hook Hand helped him escape. When they escaped the guards, they found out that Rapunzel hair glows and heal people when she sings. Soon Flynn told them his real name is Eugene and he started to change like he has feelings for Rapunzel. As Eugene left to gather more firewood, Mother Gothel appeared and told them that Flynn was using her and once he gets his satchel, he is going to leave them. The next morning, they ran into the palace horse Maximus who has a huge hatred toward Flynn. Luckily Rapunzel, Ashlynn, and Rosabella managed to calm him down and manage to convince him to not arrest him for the day. Maximum agreed and they all went to the Kingdom to have fun. As soon it was nighttime, Rapunzel got to see the floating lanterns and everyone was amazed by it. However, things took the turn for the worst why Flynn was captured and Mother To them has taken her back to the castle. They soon realized that Rapunzel is the lost princess and Mother To them kidnapped her from the king and queen. So they went to the Snuggly Duckings to get help and plan a jailbreak for Eugene. However, they ran into the Stabbington brothers who wanted revenge against Flynn Rider. Luckily they managed to defeat them and free Eugene from the prison with the help of the ruffians at the Snugly Ducklings. When they got to Rapunzel's tower, Mother Gothel was waiting for Flynn to arrive to kill him, but Roxas and the team stopped her just in time. However, she was using Rapunzel to transfer the power of darkness to herself. Luckily, Eugene was able to cut off Rapunzel's hair which lost all of its power and all the years that Mother Gothel stayed young was catching up to her and she turned into dust. However, the darkness was infecting Roxas from the battle and he was suffering and Rapunzel doesn't have the power of the golden flower to heal him. Holly thought that she might be able to heal him since she is Rapunzel's daughter, but it didn't work. The twins were about to give up when they realized that Poppy is destined to be the next Rapunzel so she tried healing Roxas and it worked. Soon they were able to return Rapunzel to her parents and the kingdom rejoices since the lost princess has returned. Now Eugene and the ruffians' charges for their crimes has been removed and declared heroes of Corona. Flynn decided to be called Eugene and Roxas was able to seal the keyhole.

* * *

Characters:

Rapunzel (Corona)- a girl who was taking away from her parents since she was young and live in a tower for the rest of her life. She has a magic glowing hair that keeps people stay young and heals them but it loses power if it's cut. She is great with a frying pan and always wanted to leave the tower, but her mother spread lies about the outside world is dangerous. When she left the tower to see the floating lanterns in the Kingdom of Corona, she learns the truth that she is the lost princess.

* * *

Flynn Rider/ Eugene Fitzherbert- A thief who has stolen the Lost Princess crown. On his journey to escort Rapunzel, he felt something about Rapunzel and realize something about his dream to be with her.

* * *

Pascal- A chameleon and Rapunzel's best friend who spend time with each other in the tower.

* * *

Maximus- the royal palace horse who has a huge hatred to Flynn.

* * *

Hook Hand- A ruffian who has a hook for one of his hand and a dream to become a concert pianist.

* * *

Big Nose- A ruffian who has an ugly appearance and a dream to have a love connection.

* * *

Ulf- A ruffian who has a dream to become a mime.

* * *

Attila- A ruffian with a scary helmet who has a dream of opening his own bakery.

* * *

Vladimir- A huge ruffian who collects ceramic unicorn.

* * *

Heartless:

Deserters (Speed)- Quick to flee from threats, these small Heartless will attack anyone who takes down another of their number with a flurry of kicks.  
Block to send them sprawling.

* * *

Air Battlers (Speed)- These mid-sized flying Heartless put the wind to expert use when attacking. They move swiftly, so wait for them to swoop low, then strike. Also note that they are immune to Aero magic.

* * *

Poison Plants (Balance)- These large plant Heartless are rooted to the ground. They strike from afar with poison shots that cannot be blocked. At close range, they'll attempt a head-butt, after which they'll be wide open. They are also susceptible to Fire magic.

* * *

Cannon Gun (Speed)- Though small, these cannon Heartless can fire shots that rain down from above. Use dodge rolls or air slides to evacuate the target area. Their head-on shots can be returned with a block. Be warned: regular attacks won't throw them off balance.

* * *

Enemies:

Patchy (Power)- One of the Stabbington brothers. Watch out for his powerful slashes with his sword.

* * *

Sideburns (Speed)- One of the Stabbington brothers. Watch out for his quick slashes with his sword.

* * *

Royal Guard (Balance)- the royal guards of the Kingdom of Corona. Watch is movements and prepare to attack or block him.

* * *

Mother Gothel (Magic)- This wicked woman kidnapped Rapunzel from her parents when she was young because she wanted to use the power of the golden flower inside her hair all to herself so she can stay young. Now that she has the dark power from Rapunzel's hair, she became unstoppable. Free Rapunzel and cut her hair in order to stop her power supply. Just make sure you stay away from the dark blast she shoots and the hair whips.

* * *

New Ability:

Poppy- Healing Hair

* * *

New Keyblade:

Golden Eternity (Magic)- A Keyblade with high magic and healing power plus a high chance of critical hits.

Formchange: Miracle Staff (Staff)

* * *

New World:

Corona- the place where Rapunzel lives her story. Right now, she's been trapped in her tower waiting for the day she get to leaves it to see the floating lanterns. During her travels to see them, she'll learn the truth about herself.

* * *

New Activity:

Festival Dance: Dance with the Rapunzel, Flynn, and the townsfolk by matching their movements and keep with the beat to score as many points before time runs out. Correctly match multiple dances in a row to buid a chain and increase your score multiplier. After changing partners, move into the rings of light and clap three times in a row to put more time on the clock. Once the Sunwheel is full, dance with Rapunzel at the center to score more point. Aim for the high score.


	41. Forest of Fate

Chapter 41: Forest of Fate

Story: In the Tempest, the team was celebrating another successful mission and Poppy's new power of healing with the song that Rapunzel sang to make her hair glow. Soon they arrive at the Forest of Fate where they met Merida the member of the DunBroch family which Sparrow fell in love. She took the team to her castle where her mother Queen Elinor welcomed them to stay for the games for Merida's marriage which Merida did not approve. During dinner, Merida's father King Fergus told them the story about the demon bear Mor'du and his plan to avenge his leg. Soon they learn that the relationship between Merida and Queen Elinor was not going very well because Merida didn't believe that her mother loved her, but she was blinded by her pride to see it. When the three clans came to compete Merida's hand in marriage, Merida chose archery for the competition. Before the game starts, Merida's younger triplet brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish was running away from the Heartless. Thanks to Roxas and his team, they were able to finish it off. When it was time for the games, Merida wanted to choose her own fate which got her into an argument with her mother and she ran into the woods. The team split up to look for Merida to see if she's okay. When Roxas went into the woods, he found the wisp that Elinor told him about which shows him his destiny to fight against Master Xehanort in the Keyblade War alongside Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. It also shows him his heart which was surrounded by eight mysterious figures. When Roxas snapped out of it, Merida has returned to the castle but the Queen felt ill. When the went to the Queen's room it turns out the Merida gave her a cake that turns her into a bear. So the team sneaks Queen Elinor out of the castle with the help of the triplets. When they got to the witch's cottage, it turns out that the witch left to get more supplies and that Queen Elinor will be turned into a real bear by the second sunrise and the spell will last forever if she remembers the message that the witch gave her. The next morning Merida went to get some proper food to eat and soon it was the first time that Merida bonded with her mother. However, the bear effect was getting close and it will be a matter of time before she became a real bear. When they got to the Old castle that Queen Elinor told Merida about in the story, Merida found the solution on how to fixed Elinor. She needs to repair the tapestry that she split apart in the castle. The only downside is that the castle will heavily guard. To make matters worst, the eldest son of the four brothers in the stone tablet turns out to be Mor'du. Soon Mor'du appear and started chasing them. When they got the castle, the four clans were in chaos since they were about to fight each other and start a war. Soon Merida was able to calm them down and establish peace which her mother was proud of her. When they got to the Queen's room Lizzie and Ashlynn started working on fixing the tapestry. However, the bear instincts were kicking in again and the Queen rushed out of the room while King Fergus went after her think that the bear killed his wife. Luckily they manage to save the Queen from the four clans, but Mor'du came and attacked them. So the four clans and Roxas's team worked together to stop Mor'du. However, Cerise was in trouble and Mor'du was about to kill her. So Ramona got angry and told Mor'du to stay away from her sister which shocked everyone. Soon Roxas and the Queen manage to kill Mor'du as his human ghost was turned into a wisp and able to find peace. Soon the second sun was about to rise and Merida covers the tapestry over the Queen which broke the spell and the Queen turns back to normal. Cerise showed her wolf ears to everyone to show that Ramona is her sister and Little Red Riding Hood married the Big Bad Wolf. Cerise's friends accepted her as their friends even if she has wolf ears. Soon Roxas was able to seal the Keyhole and Cerise thanked him for being able to remove the pressure of keeping her family secret and being there for her accepting who she is on the inside.

* * *

New Character:

Merida (Speed)- the princess of the DunBroch who wants to choose her own fate. She has a hard time believing that her mother loved her but soon realized that her mother has loved her all this time.

* * *

Queen Elinor- Merida's mom who wants to give Marisa what she wants but her daughter didn't believe that she loved her. She was turned into a bear by Merida so she can change her mind about the marriage but it backfired. She was able to turn back to human and repair her bond with Merida.

* * *

Harris, Hubert, and Hamish- the triplets and Merida's younger brothers. These guys are always causing trouble for other people.

* * *

Fergus the Bear King- Merida's dad who gave her a bow when she was young. He often tells the story of Mor'du the demon bear and his plan of revenge for eating one of his legs.

* * *

Maudie- the triplet's nursemaid who tends to be bossy and scared.

* * *

Lord Macintosh- the leader of Clan Macintosh.

* * *

Lord MacGuffin- the leader of Clan MacGuffin

* * *

Lord Dingwall- the leader of Clan Dingwall

* * *

Wee Dingwall- He is the son of Lord Dingwall and one of the suitors competing for Princess Merida's hand in marriage.

* * *

Young MacGuffin- He is the son of Lord MacGuffin, and one of the suitors competing for Princess Merida's hand in marriage.

* * *

Young Macintosh- He is the son of Lord Macintosh, and one of the suitors competing for Princess Merida's hand in marriage.

* * *

Heartless:

Wild Grizzly (Power)- These wild bear type Heartless would tear you to shreds with their powerful claws. Watch out for their mega roar or else your attack and defense will decrease dramatically.

* * *

New Enemy:

Mor'du (Power)- the demon bear has arrived for revenge. Watch his movements and avoid getting hit by his razor-sharp claws and fangs. When he starts charging at you, move out of the way, and try to make him smash into the stone pillars.

* * *

New Limit Break:

(Ramona and Cerise) Savage Wolf- unleash a magical silver wolf to attack the enemies.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Strength of 10 Men (Power)- Have a huge amount of power and defense which increases the longer you use it, plus a high chance of critical. The downside is it decreases speed and magic power.

Formchange: Bear Claws (Claws)

* * *

New Drive:  
-Anti-Form: Using the powers of darkness that make you act like a wild animal almost like a Heartless.

* * *

New World:

Forest of Fate- A world taking place in ancient Scotland which is home to the four clans DuBronch, Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall.


	42. Croquet-Tastrophe

Chapter 42: Croquet-Tastrophe

Story: When the team came back from their adventure, Professor Badwolf and Red Riding Hood came and talk to Roxas about their family secret being let out. Even though most of the people in Ever After were angry about how they were married, Professor Badwolf was thankful to Roxas since Cerise and Ramona was able to bond with each other. When Roxas left to the hallway Apple and Raven were arguing about the yearbook and they can't even seem to agree to disagree. So Lizzie has an idea for the two of them to have a croquet duel to decide who will become a senior editor. The two of them agreed and the begun the croquet duel tomorrow at dawn. Lizzie judges the croquet duel as the two co-editor battle it out in Ever After High and in other worlds all day. In the end, the two were tied and they both became the co-editor. Soon the two of them were able to agree on something and share their ideas for the yearbook. Meanwhile, Headmaster Milton and Giles Grimm were talking to Headmistress Bloodgood the Headmistress of Monster High about the student exchange program increase the connections of the two schools. They decided to select a few students to represent their school and decided that the exchange program should last for a month. The two of them shook hands and sealing the agreement for the exchange program.

* * *

New Character:

Headmistress Bloodgood- the Headmistress of Monster High and also known as the Headless Horseman.


	43. Monster High Exchange Program

Chapter 43: Monster High Exchange Program

Party: Namine, Cerise, Raven, Kitty, Bunny, Maddie

Story: At Ever After High, Headmaster Grimm made an announcement that Headmistress Bloodgood the Headmistress of Monster High they will start a student exchange program between their school ever since their school is connected now. Roxas, Namine, Cerise, Raven, Kitty, Bunny, and Maddie were selected to represent Ever After High in the Monster High Exchange Program. When they arrived, they were greeted by Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, and Abbey Bominable. Soon they attend their first class which was Mad Science and Mr. Hack happens to be their teacher. They were about to dissect frogs, which made Lagoona so upset. Luckily Roxas told Kitty to play a little prank on Mr. Hack and free the frogs. After the class was over, they meet Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, and Gil Webber and they told them that they were creating their own SKRM team. After their first day at Monster High, they were able to fit in and get a tour of the school meeting some old and new friends. At the end of the day, Cleo asked Roxas a favor which was to take her home in the Tempest to make her older sister Nefera feel jealous. Soon the Monster High Exchange Program has started off with a bang and they were looking forward to the remainder of their time at school and their new friends.

* * *

New Characters:

Abbey Bominable (Magic)- the daughter of the Abominable Snowman. She doesn't have any experience socializing with other students, but she can make any awkward moments seem like fun. She has the power to create ice.

* * *

Claws Wolf- the son of a werewolf, Clawdeen's and Howleen's older brother, and Draculaura's boyfriend. He is a very nice man and super athletic. He has a strong sense of leadership which makes him dependable. He is the captain of the casketball, football, and SKRM team.

* * *

Deuce Gorgon- the son of the gorgon Medusa and Cleo's happens to be the hottest boy at school and an amazing basketball player. He never goes anywhere without his sunglasses otherwise he would turn people to stone. Temporary. He is a member of the basketball, football, and SKRM team.

* * *

Gil Webber- he is the son of the river monster and Lagoona's boyfriend. He may be a coward sometime, but he is a nice guy. Je happens to be a member of the swim team and SKRM team.

* * *

Nefera de Nile- the daughter of the mummy and a member of the de Nile. She happens to be Cleo's older sister and love to make her life miserable.

* * *

Mr. Hack- the Mad Science teacher who happens to do cruel things to animals.


	44. Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls

Chapter 44: Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls

Story: After a week at Monster High, Roxas and his friends were fitting in with the rest of the students. They even talk with their friends from Ever After High of how the students of Monster High were doing. In 's class, was introducing a device under a tarp until the PDA called him over for an emergency. So Mr. Hack left the class, but warns them that if they touch the machine the whole class will get detention. After one minute has passed and Heath was already bored and accidentally pulled the lever cause them to shrink. They only have four minutes to get to the other side and pull the reverse switch on the machine to get them back to normal. Unfortunately, there was a huge gap between them and the machine. Abbey was able to make an ice bridge to walk across and get to the machine, but they have to go through three huge spiders in under one minute. Luckily they managed to pull the reverse switch. Unluckily they got detention since because there was a giant spider behind them.

* * *

New Enemies:

Spider (Speed)- these creature shoot webs at you. Dodge the web fluid or use fire to burn them and knock them out of there.


	45. Inner Monster

Chapter 45: Inner Monster

Story: At Ghoulia's lab, Ghoulia have created a new app called Inner Monster 1.0 which was supposed to help students navigate to class a lot faster since its IQ is at 100% and its emotional intelligence level is zero. However, when Ghoulia swatted a fly, it turn caused the power from the IQ to transfer to the emotional intelligence. When Ghoulia went to see how successful her new app is, she was curious as to why the students were talking with their Inner Monster instead of going to class. She soon found out that the IQ and emotional intelligence have been switch and was about to delete it, until the students convinced her to keep the app the way it is. Soon it might be even successful at Ever After High. Meanwhile Namine was drawing a picture of Destiny Island and talk about it with Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Cleo. However, Namine felt upset since she hardly spend time with Roxas. Whenever she wants to talk with him, he would happen to be with another girl. When Raven saw that she was upset, she convinced her to use Inner Monster to talk about her problems. She also told her about the time when Roxas first came to Ever After High and everyone hated him. The only two people who would get close to him would be her and Maddie. As time went on, more people came to his life and he felt happy. However, there was one thing that change him into the confident leader that they know was when he saw Lea and her came back to his life. Soon Namine felt a lot better and was able to talk to Roxas. Soon she look at her latest drawing which was Roxas and her feeding each other Papou fruit.


	46. Creepfast Club

Chapter 46: Creepfast Club

Story: Roxas was heading to the detention room and saw that Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Heath, Lagoona, Raven, and Kitty. told them that one of them is responsible and nobody leaves without a confession. Cleo told them that she uses an Egyptian idol to cut in front of the line at the Creepateria and curse her pizza. As for Frankie, she was sniffing perfume samples which caused her to sneeze and electrocute some students. For Raven, she was trying to help Ghoulia put a chunk onto her machine by using magic, only for it to go terribly wrong and made the whole model volcano explode baking soda and vinegar mixture. For Kitty, she put glasses with a red lens on Manny causing him to freak out to see everything red and started smashing various objects. For Roxas, he was working on a song with Melody, Operetta, and Johnny Spirit in the catacombs. Unfortunately, their music was so loud that it broke the statues. For Lagoona, she wanted to stop him from dissecting the frogs. Clawdeen told him that her brother ate her homework. Heath told him many possible reasons why he was in detention. He burned the book, his locker, the bathroom, the theater, and the pool which was very confusing since how do you burn a pool filled with water. As for Draculaura, she was telling some gossip which doesn't have any reason why she was in detention. It turns out that they were in detention because someone took his glasses which were on his head the whole entire time. Everyone relax since they no longer have to stay in detention. Unlucky for Mr. Rotter he was sitting in the electric chair and the evil slice of pizza electrocuted him.

* * *

New Characters:

Manny Taur- the son of the minotaur who use to be a bully because he was bullied in middle school, but now his friends showed him the error of his way. Even though he tried to he tries to stop he still has his stubborn behavior. He easily gets angry whenever he saw something red because he is part bull and they charge at anything that is red.

* * *

Operetta (Balance)- the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera. She happens to be a diva who desires attention. She often spends most of her times in the catacombs where she has her own theater and recording room. Music is her passion and she is great at playing the guitar and organ. Though she has a supersonic voice. She may leave a bad first impression, but she has a strong sense of justice that guides her through her life.

* * *

Johnny Spirits- A ghost at Monster High and the quintessential 'bad boy', being both feared and admired while caring about none of that. One of the few things in unlife he does care about is music, as he is a gifted violin player.

* * *

Mr. Rotter: A phantom teacher at Monster High who happens to be a student in his younger days. He makes sure that students set a high standard that reaches to the point where it is difficult to get an 'A' in his class.


	47. Halloween Town

Chapter 47: Halloween Town

Party: Namine, Cerise, Raven, Kitty, Bunny, Maddie, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, Abbey, Robecca, Jinafire, Operetta, Spectra, Toralei,

Story: During the final week of the exchange program, the team saw that the ghouls were having trouble deciding on a theme for Halloween, so Roxas suggest that they go to Halloween Town to get some ideas. Of course, Spectra came along to get a scoop for her blog the Ghostly Gossip. As for Toralei, she overheard Roxas and the ghouls were going to another world and she was interested in it, but they were afraid that she might cause trouble again. When they reach Halloween Town, they met Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King and gave them a tour of Halloween Town and what he has plans for Halloween. They also saw a funny looking scarecrow of Roxas which made him groan in embarrassment. However, their tour was cut short when Jack's friend Sally was being attacked by Heartless so the team when to take care of them. Meanwhile in Christmas Town, the residents there were getting ready for Christmas, but it wasn't so jolly up in the mountain where a creature was in a prison cell and he wasn't very happy. If things can not get any worse, Maleficent the evil fairy and an alternate version of Faybelle's mother released the creature and is about to destroy Christmas. Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, Jack was showing the group the holiday trees which leads them to other holiday towns. Jack told them that he wouldn't found his true calling of preparing for Halloween if he hasn't met Sandy Claws which he mispronounced as Santa Claus at Christmas Town. Soon, the team entered Christmas Town and they all met Santa and he tells them if they are on his nice or naughty list. However, an elf told Santa that the seal has been broken and someone freed the creature. Santa explains to Jack and the group, that Halloween Town is not the only holiday that was scary. He tells them of his former assistant Krampus who punished all the children who've been naughty. The darkness in his heart was so powerful that it made him see that all the children were naughty and he tried to destroy Christmas. So Jack and the team decided to help Santa and defeat Krampus from destroying Christmas. However, Krampus sends out his Heartless and they were heading towards Christmas Town and the Heartless trapped them in Santa's workshop. Luckily they managed to get outside and come face to face with Krampus. When they manage to knock him down, Maleficient killed him and took his darkness. Roxas explain to the girls of Ever After High that the woman was Maleficient other known as the Dark Fairy which surprised them. Maleficient was aware that Roxas knows how powerful she is and what she is capable of, so she decided to leave them alone. After the battle, the group was helping Santa clean up the mess that Krampus made. When Roxas saw Maddie, she was upset because when she heard that something happy have a dark side, she began to worry. Roxas told her that no matter how dangerous things get, she always smile and knows how to cheer people up and that's what he like about her which cause Maddie to smile. Soon they kiss each other under the mistletoe and Santa gave them gifts for helping defeat Krampus. After that, the students of Monster High threw a huge Halloween party at Halloween Town and they celebrate as they dance the night away.

* * *

New Characters:

Jack Skellington (Magic)- The pumpkin king. He loves to scare people out of their wits.

* * *

Sally- One of Dr. Finkelstein's creations, Sally's patched together with parts that sometimes come off and move around on their own. She's gotten very good at mending herself with a needle and thread. Sally usually helps Dr. Finkelstein around the lab, but she'd much rather spend time with Jack.

* * *

Santa Claus- Known to some as Father Christmas, Santa Claus makes children's dreams come true every year on December 25th, delivering presents in a sleigh drawn by flying reindeer. To get ready for Christmas, he depends on his list of this year's good little girls and boys. It seems our friend Jack Skellington is a bit confused. He thinks Santa's name is actually Sandy Claws.

* * *

New Limit Break:

Partner Limit Break

(Roxas and Jack Skellington) Dance Call- Roxas and Jack dance together as they unleash creepy magic to attack enemies.

* * *

(Roxas and Frankie) High Voltage- Unleash a powerful surge of electricity.

* * *

(Roxas and Clawdeen) Beserk Wolf- Unleash a barrage of attacks.

* * *

(Roxas and Cleo) Royal Tomb- Unleash a powerful sand attack and unleash a bunch of curses on the enemies.

* * *

(Roxas and Draculaura) Bat Swarm- Unleash a swarm of bats at the enemies.

* * *

(Roxas and Lagoona) Sea Surge- Create a tidal wave at the enemies.

* * *

(Roxas and Abbey) Zero Freeze- Unleash a giant blizzard and freeze the enemy.

* * *

(Roxas and Robecca) Gear Shift- Slash the enemies at high speed.

* * *

(Roxas and Jinafire) Chinese Blaze- Unleash a powerful stream of fire at the enemy.

* * *

(Roxas and Operetta) Curtain Call- Create a loud sound wave and disrupt the enemies' focus.

* * *

New Gear:

Pumpkin Bombs (Maddie) (bomb): Small explosive that set off after being thrown.

Wolf Slashers (Cerise) (fighting gloves): Fighting gloves that increase attack and speed, plus leave slash marks on the opponent.

Bunny Hopper (Bunny) (shoe): Increase jumping abilities and Flowmotion attacks.

Sneaky Sneakers (Kitty) (shoe): Increase stealth

Dawn to Dusk (Raven) (amulet): Increase the power of magic and reduce the MP cost.

* * *

Heartless:

Hover Ghost (Speed)- These small flying Heartless are able to spontaneously appear behind their targets and possess them. If you are ensnared, rapidly press buttons to shake loose. Hover Ghosts are quick to blink out of harm's way, but negative status effects will prevent them from vanishing.

* * *

Wight Knight (Speed)- It merely wanders around, but once attacked, it attacks persistently. Parry its attacks to ward it off.

* * *

Mega Shadows (Power)- These mid-sized Purebloods retain the attack patterns of their smaller cousins, but also use a dangerous tackle. Block it, and they're left wide open.

* * *

Armored Knight (Power)- It charges its target in a group. Use the reaction command Rising Sun when it jumps into the sky, as it is about to unleash a tackling attack. Use Rising Sun in succession for various combos!

* * *

Creeper Plant (Speed)- It stays in place and shoots seeds. Use reaction commands when it counterattacks with its roots. Use Root Ravager to uproot and attack surrounding enemies at once!

* * *

Toy Soldier (Balance)- It merely sits and waits for the enemy to come closer, so attack from afar. When it turns into a box, it begins to attack from a distance, making it impossible to close in on.

* * *

Trick Ghost (Speed)- It has two faces, both of which need to be fought differently. When in the air, move in close to seal its long-range attacks. When on the ground, move far away to avoid its short-range attacks.

* * *

Jack in The Box (Magic)- This mischievous monster boasts high HP and has the power to put you to sleep. Be ready with HP-recovering attacks and send it packing!

* * *

Gingerbread (Power)- These sweet fiends are not to be reckoned with. If they start to wind up their arms for an attack, knock them back to stun them for a short period.

* * *

New Enemies:

Krampus (Balance)- the former assistant of Santa Claus who punishes all the children who are being bad. Soon the darkness in his heart grew to the point where he sees that all children are naughty and he tried to destroy Christmas. Keep your distance away from him as you avoid his sharp claws but make sure you check your surroundings for the fire geysers he summons and watches out for his sack full of tricks.

* * *

Maleficent (Magic)- An evil fairy who seeks to rule over all worlds. She and Pete are searching for a black box. She is also an alternate version of Faybelle's mother. Watch out if she put Sleep spells and fire dark fire at you. Use Gravity spells to stop her from moving and keep an eye on her when she teleports.

* * *

New World:

Halloween Town (world requirement look like monsters)- A town where everything is Halloween and is ruled by Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. However, there are other doors that lead to other holiday towns like Christmas Town where Santa Claus live.


	48. Hotel Transylvania

Chapter 48: Hotel Transylvania

Party: Namine, Cerise, Raven, Kitty, Bunny, Maddie, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, Abbey, Robecca, Jinafire, Operetta, Spectra, Toralei

Story: After the trip to Halloween Town, Roxas and the others were talking to their friends back at Ever After High and Yen Sid about Maleficient and that she finally made her move. Luckily she was not interested in them so they should be safe for now. However, most of them were worried since Maleficient is an alternate version of the villain in Briar's story and she is so powerful that she can rival Raven's mother the Ever After Evil Queen. To make matters worst the World Map told them that a world is in danger and the rest of the team is back at Ever After High, so Frankie decided that they should help them on their mission since the rest of their team couldn't come. Soon all the ghouls that went with them to Halloween Town became the Monster High backup team and they departed to Hotel Transylvania. When they arrive they found a swarm of Heartless attacking a girl so the team sprang into action. After the battle, the girl Mavis introduces herself to them and said that she is the daughter of Dracula the owner of Hotel Transylvania. As thanking them, she takes them to the hotel. In the far distance, Mavis's father Dracula the owner of Hotel Transylvania was talking to an Organization XIII member complaining that the Heartless didn't scare Mavis so she would never leave the hotel. At the hotel, the ghouls were so amazed to see so many monsters and found parallel versions of their parents. Soon Mavis's father Dracula appeared and welcomed them to his hotel until he was shocked to see a human found the hotel. Johnny told him how he found the hotel and thought that it was all fake. So in order for Dracula to hide Johnny from the monsters, he disguises him as a Frankenstein so no one would suspect him to be a human. However, when Johnny put his hand through Maddie, he freaked out seeing that they were real monsters which made Dracula want Johnny, Roxas, and his friends to leave because of the damage they would do if the monsters found out there was a human in the hotel. When Johnny met Mavis, they began to Zing. Meanwhile, Dracula was talking with the Organization XIII member as he worried that something bad would happen to Mavis and that Johnny might ruin what he works on. So the Organization XIII member suggests that he get rid of Johnny along with Roxas and his friends since they are in the way. However, that goes against what he stands for building the hotel. When Dracula talks to Johnny, Roxas, and the ghouls, he decided to make them party planners for Mavis's 118th birthday, since everything Dracula's ideas of fun were boring. So Johnny and Roxas show them what is like to do something fun and exciting, but it made Dracula mad at them for ruining his hotel. So the Organization XIII member reveals himself to be Kefka and he was helping Dracula scare Mavis from leaving the hotel by using the Heartless to scare her which made everyone surprised to see Dracula teaming up with Organization XIII. Kefka used darkness on Dracula and control him by using the darkness in his heart. Luckily Roxas managed to save him and Dracula explained why he didn't want Mavis to leave the hotel because when Mavis was a baby, humans killed his wife and he was afraid to lose Mavis so he built the hotel to keep her safe and betray her trust so he may never lose her since she is all he has left. Johnny, Roxas, and the ghouls forgave him for what he did and tell them that the world has changed, so he should give it a chance. So Dracula invited them to his daughter's birthday and when the party is over, they can sneak out. Before the party, Roxas met a fortune teller that shows them of a woman with blond hair and a green outfit that made incredible magic. He told him that he will meet her one day and she will help them grow stronger for the battle that is up ahead. During the party, Johnny and Mavis were having a fun time. They were about to kiss, but Dracula was in overprotective daddy mode and yelled at Johnny because he was about to kiss his daughter. Mavis wanted to tell her father that she wants to go back to the village to give them another chance until Dracula told the truth about the village being fake. Then, Kefka crashed the party telling him that he asked him for help because he was afraid to lose his daughter and he brought a human to the hotel. Kefka used the darkness in Dracula's, Wayne's, Murray's, Frank's, the Invisible Man's, and the Hydra's heart to create Heartless and kidnap Mavis. The monsters were angry that Dracula brought a human to the hotel, so he apologized for lying about Johnny and he was afraid of changing since he doesn't know if the humans still hate them, but right now they have to save Mavis. The other monster agreed with him, so Dracula, Wayne, Murray, Frank, the Invisible Man, Johnny, Roxas, and the ghouls went to save Mavis. When the found Mavis, they save her from Kefka and the Heartless and defeat them which caused Kefka to escape. After rescuing Mavis, Dracula told her that seeing her unhappy was the worst thing he felt, so he allowed her to be with Johnny and go find her paradise. Soon, Roxas sealed the Keyhole which was the postcard that Johnny has and stop the Heartless from bothering them. When they return to the hotel, they celebrated Mavis's birthday she and Johnny finally kissed. They were going to travel the world soon and they hope to run into each other. Dracula thank Roxas for helping him and decided for the monsters to come out of hiding. As they made their way back to the Tempest, tomorrow was the day when the exchange program was over which caused them to be sad, but Raven told them that if they needed help, they'll give them a call. Soon they took a group photo for completing their mission and to mark the end of the exchange program.

* * *

New Characters:

Dracula (Speed)- The owner of Hotel Translyvania and Mavis's father. He built the hotel because he was afraid of losing his daughter just like he lost his wife when the humans came and killed her. He is very overprotective of keeping Mavis away from the human world, but he just needs to learn to forget the past and move on. He also admits that he had never said "bleh bleh bleh" in his entire life.

* * *

Mavis (Speed)- Count Dracula's daughter who always wanted to see the human world, but her father told her no because he said it was too dangerous for her. When she met Johnny, she started to zing with him and develop some feelings for him.

* * *

Wayne Wolf (Speed)- A werewolf who has a lot of children that he is very tired of keeping an eye on them. Even though his kids are troublesome, they are nice to have them around. He is also a regular guest at the hotel.

* * *

Murray (Magic)- A mummy who always leaves a pile of sand wherever he goes. He does have a huge collection of curse Egyptian artifacts and a regular guest at the hotel.

* * *

Frank (Power)- A Frankenstein monster who usually comes to the hotel through the mail because he keeps falling apart and his body needs to be reattached together. He also freaks out whenever he sees fire cause it's bad for him.

* * *

Invisible Man (Balance)- A man who is completely invisible that you cannot see what he looks like. The only way to see him is the pair of glasses floating in the air.

* * *

Johnny (Balance)- A human that travels all around the world and somehow found his way to Hotel Transylvania. He is a really chill guide and he helps teach the monsters how to have fun. When he met Mavis they started to zing and have feelings for each other.

* * *

Heartless:

Anger Mob (Balance)- These villagers carry pitchforks and torches so it is wise to keep your distance. It's best to use blizzard or water magic to put out the fires and strike after they attack.

* * *

Heartless Frank (Power)- This powerhouse Heartless is very strong. Watch out for its powerful punch and attack.

* * *

Heartless Murray (Magic)- This heartless can attack with its bandages and tie you up like a present. Use fire magic to burn the bandages and send this mummy back to its mommy.

* * *

Heartless Invisible Man (Balance)- Keep your eyes out for this Heartless since it's invisible. Look for the floating glasses and try to find his location by throwing mud at him making him visible.

* * *

Heartless Wayne (Speed)- This werewolf Heartless has incredible speed and agility. When it charges dodge its powerful claws and try to gain the jump on it with a barrage of attacks.

* * *

Heartless Dracula (Speed)- This king of the night Heartless have enhanced speed and agility, chase after it and try to avoid its sharp claws. It is very sensitive to light, so use light magic to hit it when the sun doesn't shine on it.

* * *

Heartless Hydra (Magic)- Watch out for its multiple heads as it tries to bit you and make sure you aim for the body and not it's head. Otherwise, more heads will just pop up and create even more trouble.

* * *

Organization XIII:

Kefka (Magic)- This chaotic clown loves to cause chaos and trouble and often make things explode using magic. He has a high HP and attacks power so it is best to heal yourself whenever you have the chance. His attacks are unpredictable so be on your guard, otherwise, you're in for a long battle.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Zing Seeker (Magic)- a Keyblade that uses the power of the moon and increase the powers of dark magic.

Formchanges: Lunar Staff (Staff)

* * *

New World:

Hotel Transylvania (world requirement look like monsters)- A hidden hotel in the forest of Transylvania where monsters go there to relax and go on vacation. The owner Count Dracula built it to keep the monsters away from the humans as far as possible.


	49. Briar's Nightmare

Chapter 49: Briar's Nightmare

Story: When Roxas returned from the exchange program, many of the students cheered for him since they saw Spectra's videos. However, Briar was having a nightmare about Maleficient and how powerless she was compared to her and that she was going to fulfill her destiny by pricking her finger on the cursed spinning wheel and sleep permanently. Ashlynn was worried about Briar, so she tells her to take a walk through the Enchanted Forest to clear her mind. While walking through the Enchanted Forest, she ran into Roxas and he was worried about her. Briar told him about her nightmares of Maleficient since she is the Queen of the Heartless and a parallel version of the Dark Fairy and she was worried she might make her fall asleep permanently. Roxas comforts her and reminds her of the Elixer which will prevent her from her sleeping curse and reminds her that she is a beautiful and brave girl who does many dangerous and thrilling adventures alongside him. He tells her that she is in control of her own destiny and that she is great at wielding magic. Briar thanks him and they have a picnic near the Enchanted Lake and have fun together. When they return to Ever After High, Roxas kiss each her. That night, Briar was able to overcome her nightmare of Maleficient and her curse and dream of being together with Roxas.


	50. Tri Castle On

Chapter 50: Tri Castle On

Story: It was almost the end of the school year and the students were celebrating the last event to go into the yearbook, the Tri Castle On. For the first event, Cerise was doing Track and Shield and all that training pulled off since she won the championship. Next was Archery which the two favorite Hunter and Sparrow were competing, but Hunter won the event and Sparrow smash his bow in anger. Then it has Hextreme Croquet which Lizzie was the favorite to win. Finally, it was time for the SKRM match between Ever After High and Monster High. Even though the two schools are friends, they wouldn't go easy on each other. It was a close match, but thanks to Roxas's, Daring's, and Darling's teamwork, they manage to win. After getting all the photos, Apple and Raven managed to finish the yearbook fill with the most perfect and imperfect pictures of the school year, along with some photos of their adventures. At the Legacy Orchard, it was almost time to plant the Ecorn at high noon to blossom a new yearbook tree. Unfortunately, Apple and Raven left it at the bench back at school. Luckily Cedar manages to get the Ecorn and give it to Cerise as she ran to Hunter. Then he can shoot it with his arrow towards Lizzie. She hit it with her croquet mallet for Roxas to catch and skate to the Legacy Orchard and place it in the hole as Raven planted it just in time. Soon a new yearbook tree bloomed for future generation to enjoy. A few years into the future, a man wearing an Organization XIII was guiding the students to the legacy orchard showing a special yearbook tree made by Apple White and Raven Queen which contain the greatest heroes in Ever After. Soon, a boy looked at the yearbook and saw a picture of Roxas wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper and it turns out that the boy is Roxas' son from the future.

* * *

New Characters:

?- a mysterious person wearing an Organization XIII coat but it was white with a golden zipper who was leading the students to the Legacy Orchard.

?- a mysterious boy who happens to be Roxas' son in the future.


	51. City of Miraculous

Chapter 51: City of Miraculous

Story: It was the beginning of summer vacation and the team was at their base in the Old Mansion at Twilight Town. Of course, they have to clean it up and buy some new furniture for them to live. Soon the world map was alerting that a world is in danger, and the team starts off their first summer mission. When they get on the Tempest, Roxas let Dexter fly since Roxas wants to help him fix his confidence. Of course, it starts off terrible when they were lifting off, but it soon got better and they made their way to the City of Miraculous. When they got there they met Marinette who thought they came for the Fairy Tale Festival in Trocadero which got them interested in it. However, the moment was ruined when the Heartless attack Master Fu. When the Heartless were gone, Master Fu thanks them and he knows that they are from another world. He explains that he is the guardian of the Miraculous who gives it to people worthy to become protectors against evil. He gave them masks to help seal their identity so no one would know that they are from another world. Meanwhile, at the Effiel Tower, Xion who was still possessed by Master Xehanort came to destroy the light. At the Fairy Tale Festival, Adrien, Alya, Sam, and Marinette were enjoying the festivals. At the same time, Roxas and his friends were at the festivals and they were so amazed of the attractions based on their parent's story that they went to explore. However, Roxas notice something at the Effiel Tower and went to check it out. When he got there, he saw Xion and thought this might be his chance to save her, so he showed her the seashell and hope that she would remember him. Unknown to them, a villain named Hawk Moth created an akuma and it went inside the seashell and turn her into a villain called Lost Heart which looks like the form when Roxas battles Xion before she went back to Sora. Roxas was afraid since he was seeing history repeating itself again. Back at the festival, Apple, Raven, Cerise, Cedar, and Namine were enjoying themselves, until Chloe started bullying them. Luckily Marinette defended them and told them to ignore her. However, the fun moment was over when they saw Roxas battling Lost Heart on the Effiel Tower with the Heartless attacking the people, so they put on their masks and defend the citizens. Hiding from the chaos, Marinette, Adrien, and Sam brought out their kwami Tikki, Plagg, and Faang so they can transform and become the heroes Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Silver Claw. While Roxas was battling Lost Heart, he put on his mask and with the help of Apple, Namine, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Silver Claw, they were able to get rid of the akuma and manage to break Xehanort's control over her and help her remember Roxas and Axel. Roxas was able to seal the Keyhole which was coming from Ladybug's earrings. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth was furious that he lost a once in a lifetime servant and the new heroes ruined everything. When the team reunited with Xion, she explained that when she got her second chance, she went to look for Roxas and Axel only to run into Xehanort. Xion thanks Roxas and his friends for saving her and Namine for looking out for him. So Xion decided to join the team and she got a new Keyblade to replace her Kingdom Key. Soon Roxas came up on stage to start singing a song dedicated to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Silver Claw. After finishing sing, Roxas summer vacation has just begun.

* * *

New Characters:

Marinette Dupain-Cheng- a Chinese French girl who happens to dream to become a fashion designer. She has a huge crush on Adrien, but she tends to be awkward around him. She is secretly a famous superhero called Ladybug with the power of creation and the ability to de-evilise akumatize villains sent by Hawk Moth. Her miraculous is her ladybug earrings.

* * *

Tikki- Marinette's kwami that looks like a ladybug. She is sweet, kind, encouraging, caring, and often gives Marinette helpful advice. She is the Kwami of Creation and is related to the Ladybug Miraculous. Her favorite food is sweets.

* * *

Master Fu- the guardian of the Miraculous who gives Marinette, Adrien, and Sam the miraculous to stop the evil villain called Hawk Moth from akumatizing civilians and steal the miraculous.

* * *

Adrien Agreste- the son of a famous fashion designer who happens to model some of his work. He also has a crush on Ladybug. He is cool and charismatic but tends to be shy since he never interacted with anyone outside his home. He is secretly a famous superhero called Cat Noir with the power of bad luck and destruction. His miraculous is his black cat ring.

* * *

Sam Noctis- His real name is Samuel, but most people call him Sam. He is the son of two very successful Tech company executive who just moved from America to Paris because of his parents' new job. He is very curious and fun to be around and he is also Marinette's best friend Alya's boyfriend. He is secretly a new superhero called Silver Claw with the power of Force. His miraculous is his wolf bracelet.

* * *

Alya Césaire- Marinette's best friend who happens to be the reporter for the Ladyblog which tells everything of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Silver Claw. She also happens to be Sam's girlfriend.

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois- the daughter of the mayor and a spoiled brat.

* * *

Plagg- Adrien's kwami that looks like a black cat. He is often carefree, lazy, and thinks about nothing but camembert cheese which happens to be his favorite food. He is the Kwami of Destruction is related to the Cat Miraculous.

* * *

Faang- Sam's kwami that looks like a silver wolf. He is very loyal and helps to protect his master. His favorite food is beef jerky. He is the Kwami of Force and is related to the Wolf Miraculous.

* * *

Ladybug (Speed)- A ladybug theme superhero with the power of creation. Her weapon is her magic yoyo and can create an object that can help her with her special skill called Lucky Charm. She is the only superhero that can de-evilise any akumatized villains and turns the akuma back into a butterfly. Her secret identity is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

Cat Noir (Speed)- A black cat theme superhero with the power of destruction. His weapon is his staff that can extend and separates. His special skill is called Cataclysm which destroys anything he touches. He has a huge crush on Ladybug and tells some cat-related puns. His secret identity is Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Silver Claw (Speed)- a silver wolf theme superhero with the power of Force. His weapon is a sword and his special skill is called Mooncall which release a sonic howl that blows his enemies away. His secret identity is Samuel "Sam" Noctis.

* * *

New Teammate:

Xion (Magic)-

Limit Break: Summer Dreams-  
\- Ocean Tide  
\- Blazing Sand  
-(Finale) Sea Breeze

Partner Limit Break:  
(Roxas) Twilight Dream  
-Dawn Sun  
-Dusk Moon  
-(Finale) Twilight Star

* * *

Heartless:

Dark Cupid (Speed)- these flying Heartless can shot you down with their arrows. Use shotlocks to target them and knock them out of the sky.

* * *

Lady Wifi (Magic)- these Heartless can freeze you in your tracks by firing their pause button. Avoid them and give them a taste of their own medicine with Stop magic.

* * *

Mr. Pigeon (Speed)- this weird Heartless can summon pigeons to attack. Make sure you keep an eye on the flock of pigeons to avoid the attack and use Thunder magic to electrocute him and cook some fried chicken.

* * *

Rogercop (Power)- this robot police Heartless can immobilize you by shooting their laser handcuffs, so it is best to dodge that and use Thunder magic to fry its circuits.

* * *

New Enemies:

Hawk Moth- a moth theme villain that has the power to turn people with negative emotions into akumatize villains with the power they need to get their revenge, in exchange they must get Ladybug's, Cat Noir's, and Silver Claw's miraculous.

* * *

Lost Heart (Speed)- Xion has been akumatized by Hawk Moth to steal Ladybug's, Cat Noir's, and Silver Claw's miraculous. Destroy the seashell where the akuma is hiding to save her. She can change to many different forms so make sure you change your strategy for each form. For her first form, she will use her keyblades to slash so make sure you block each one and find an opening to strike. Her second form she will charge up to use her skill Ragnarok, so if she uses it run. Her third form makes her more agile and makes it harder to land a hit so it's best to do some combo moves after she finished attacking. Her final form her attacks are more powerful and can cause a status effect so watch out.

* * *

New Gear:

Mask (accessory): it doesn't do anything, but it does make you feel heroic and hides your identity.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Miraculous Trinity (Balance)- enhance magic and agility making flowmotion easier.

Formchanges:

-Ladybug Yo-Yo (yo-yo)  
-Cat Staff (bo-staff)

* * *

Sunset by the Sea (Magic)- have high MP and does strong magical attack especially with water and it only uses a little MP.

Formchange:

-Sea Form  
-Sun Form

* * *

New World:

City of Miraculous- a world that takes place in modern-day Paris where there are the superheroes named Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Silver Claw.


	52. Asgard

Chapter 52: Asgard

Story: The team was celebrating that not only did they succeeded on their first mission during summer vacation, they also got Xion back from Xehanort. Xion was getting along with everyone and became best friends with Darling and Raven. Xion and Roxas were even talking to Lea that she was no longer being controlled by Xehanort and they will get some ice cream like old times. Roxas gave Xion some Sea Salt Ice Cream which made her happy since she hasn't had one in a long time. The team explained to Xion how they help Roxas save worlds and go on lots of amazing adventures. Soon Xion thought that she should enroll at Ever After High since she thinks it might be fun. As for Lizzie and Ashlynn, they were making new clothes for Xion since she no longer works for Organization XIII, they thought she should get some new clothes for her. When the World Map goes off, it shows that the world called Asgard is in trouble, so the team sprang into action and Xion was so excited because this the first world she is going to save alongside Roxas. When they arrive in Asgard, the Heartless attack them so they fought them off. While fighting the Heartless, Roxas stumble an arena and he duels against Thor the Norse god of thunder and the prince of Asgard and he won the duel. However, Thor was upset that he lost and got in a fight with Sif as she left him to join the Valkyries. Soon they were escorted to the palace where they met Odin the ruler of Asgard and Thor's father. Thor was angry because his father doesn't take his training as a warrior seriously and that he only sees him as a little kid. When he saw Roxas, he notices that he wields the Keyblade and knows that he has come to seal the Keyhole, but forbid him because he believes that Einherjar can handle the Heartless so he orders them to leave Asgard. The team was angry the way Odin treated them and decided to find the Keyhole on their own even if they are disobeying Odin's orders. Along the way, they met Amora who Roxas recognized as the girl he saw in the crystal ball at Hotel Transylvania. She was impressed with his match against Thor and offers to teach him some skills in magic. However, she was flirting with him and Poppy, Melody, Namine, Maddie, Cerise, and Briar did not enjoy her flirting with him. They try to figure out where the Keyhole is by searching the most dangerous place in Asgard, so they went with the Warrior Three to Jotunheim. What they didn't know was that the stories of their travel are lies and that Thor and Loki stow away on the Warrior Three ship the Thunder Runner. When they encounter Thor and his brother Loki at an outpost inn where the Warrior Three only travel and hear tales of other warriors, Roxas made a deal with Thor that if he helps him find the Sword of Surtur in Jotunheim, in exchange he'll help him find the Keyhole. Soon they told the Warrior Three to help them travel to Jotunheim, or they'll tell everyone that they are a bunch of liars. Sighing in defeat, the Warrior Three decided to take them to Jotunheim for real and Thor celebrates by grabbing a mug of ale. Unfortunately, he took it from Fenris which made him mad since Thor stole his ale and to make matters worse, Loki placed a spell on it cause the thugs at the inn to start a fight. As they were fighting, Thor lost his sword and he had to use a wooden hammer which he was surprising skilled at using it. Soon the team managed to escape the inn and stop the thugs from chasing them. Now the team is going to Jotunheim to search for the Sword of Surtur. On the way there, Thor talks to Roxas about why he became a leader and they both realize they both have something in common. They are both trying to prove that they are capable of being a leader. When they arrive at Jotunheim, the Thunder Runner was destroyed the ice and snow, to make things worse it was also freezing cold. As they very traveling Jotunheim, they fell into a hole and found the Sword of Surtur, but there was a dark aura coming from the sword. When Thor receives the sword, he decided that he must return to Asgard as soon as possible, so he decided to get some horses in Konurlifandi which means they have to go to Valkyrie territory in order to talk to Sif. The only problem is that they can not be caught by the Valkyries because they have a huge hatred of men and if they see the girls battle, they will try to recruit them. As they were making their way to the Konurlifandi, they were being chased by the Frost Giants, so Thor uses the Sword of Surtur to drive off the Frost Giants guarding the bridge, but he accidentally killed one and destroyed the bridge causing another Frost Giants to fall to his death. Thor was scared since he saw death for the first time, but Roxas and Loki were there to comfort him. Arriving at Konurlifandi, Thor went off to find Sif and ask her for her help to give them horses so they can return to Asgard. However, they were caught by the Valkyries and the boys were in chains and the women walk free. When they were brought to Brunhilde the leader of the Valkyries, she tries to recruit the girls of Ever After, but they refused since she chained their friends. When Brunhilde heard that Roxas was here to seal the Keyhole, she released Roxas to seal the Keyhole since she and Odin disagree on sealing the Keyhole the most. However, Roxas told her that he will not leave his friends behind which made her angry and prepare for the execution, but the Frost Giants arrive for the Sword of Surtur and they attack Konurlifandi, so the girls of Ever After freed the boys and drove off the Heartless. Luckily Amora was there and showed Roxas some of her magic. Brunhilde allowed Thor to leave with the Sword of Surtur and Sif to provide them with horses and escort them back to Asgard while she takes care of the Frost Giants. In Svartalfheim, Algrim and the Einherjar were searching for Thor and Loki, Algrim told Ander his past of how Svartalfheim became a wasteland. When Thor, Loki, The Warrior Three, and the team from Ever After showed up, Algrim told Thor that Thyrm the king of the Frost Giants threatened war on Asgard and in order to stop it, they must give him the Sword of Surtur. When Thor gave the Sword of Surtur to Algrim, he reveals that when the Dark Elves asked Odin to help them in the war against the Frost Giants, he refused so they seek help from Surtur. That is when Odin decided to join the war against the Dark Elves and he killed Surtur and the fate of his people. Soon darkness surrounds him and he killed the Einherjar and went to Asgard to get his revenge over the death of his people by killing Odin. So they went to Asgard to stop Algrim from killing Odin and the Frost Giants from invading Asgard. When they arrive, they were too late, Algrim has made his way to the palace and the Frost Giants were already destroying the gates. Thor, Loki, and Roxas went after Algrim while the rest deal with the Frost Giants. Roxas and Thor battle Algrim with Thor wielding his father's spear Gungnir, they managed to knock the sword out of his hand only for Loki to use it to kill him. After the death of Algrim, Thor took Elderstahl and give it to Thrym the King of the Frost Giants and offers to be his prisoner in order to end the war. Thrym accepted the sword as a peace offering, spared his life, and end the war with the Frost Giants heading back to Jotunheim. After the battle with the Frost Giants, Loki wasn't feeling well because he killed Algrim and Thor apologize to Roxas for not finding the Keyhole which turns out to be Odin's throne. Heading to Odin's room, Thor apologize to his father about his actions that he wanted to prove himself, and Odin apologizes to him and Roxas because Thor wanting to test his mettle and Roxas wanted to help people, but all he saw was boys. Odin made an alliance with Ever After so that they can help them if they are in trouble. As they left Odin's room, Thor thanks Roxas for showing him what it takes to be a leader and a warrior and tells him that he'll wait till he gets stronger so he can have a rematch. Roxas suggested that Thor should try using a hammer as his weapon since he seems to be better at using it than a sword back at the inn. In the square, the Warrior Three told them about their real tales in Jotunheim. Sif thanks the team for everything that they have done and Thor kissed her with the help of one of Cupid's love arrows. Arriving at the Tempest, Amora was there and she wanted to join the team so she can be closer to Roxas. Of course Poppy, Melody, Cerise, Briar, Maddie, and Namine did not like it when there was another girl getting herself close to him. However, Roxas was impressed with her skills with magic when she saves them at the Valkyries' training camp and he thought she can help train him and the team members who use magic to improve their magic skills. So Roxas allowed her to join the team and she was so excited that she hugged and kissed him which made the girls jealous. Soon the Tempest flew off leaving Asgard with their new team member.

* * *

New Characters:

Thor (Balance)- the son of Odin and Loki's older brother. He is the Norse god of Thunder who is trying to prove himself that he is a true warrior. However, he has much to learn for what it takes to be a true warrior. He is the wielder of Mjölnir the storm hammer.

* * *

Amora (Magic)- a beautiful enchantress with a vast knowledge of magic and Loki's teacher. She happens to have an interest in Roxas and decided to go with him to help his team learn about magic.

* * *

Sif- a shield maiden of Asgard and an ally to Thor. Though she may have a rough start on her relationship with him, she might have a crush on him but will not show it.

* * *

Loki- the adopted son of Odin and Thor's younger step-brother. He is the god of mischief and a master of trickery and deceit who assists Thor on his quest, but he secretly has a crush on Amora.

* * *

Odin- the ruler of Asgard and Loki's and Thor's father, he is a wise ruler who protects the nine worlds from harm. However, he doubted Thor's ability because he only sees him as a kid and not taking him seriously. When he saw that Thor has matured and learned what it takes to be a great leader, he opens his eyes and forgave his son and made an alliance with Ever After. He is the wielder of the spear Gungnir.

* * *

Fandarl- one of the Warrior Three and a ladies man who aids Thor in his adventures such as the search for Elderstahl. He is a ladies man, though he scorns many such as Brunhilde and many of her Valkyries.

* * *

Hogun- one of the Warrior Three who aid Thor in his adventures such as the search for Elderstahl. He is known for his dark nature and desire to fight.

* * *

Volstagg- one of the Warrior Three who aid Thor in his adventures such as the search for Elderstahl. He is known for his desire to eat and relax.

* * *

Brunhilde- a skilled warrior from Asgard and the leader of the Valkyries.

* * *

Geirmarr- a Frost Giant and the son of the Thrym and heir to the throne of Jotunheim.

* * *

Thrym- the Frost Giant King of Jotunheim and the father of Geirmarr.

* * *

New Teammate:

-Thor (Magic)

Partner Limit Break:

(Roxas)-Asgard Airstrike: Fly up into the air and unleash powerful thunder attacks.

* * *

-Amora (Magic)

Limit Break: Enchanting Spell- Unleash a powerful magic attack.

Partner Limit Break

(Roxas) Miracle Magic- Create powerful magic that heals the entire party.

* * *

Heartless:

Sword Viking (Speed)- this sword-wielding Viking Heartless uses swords to attack so pay attention to its movement then strike when there is an opening.

* * *

Ax Viking (Power)- this ax-wielding Viking Heartless has tremendous power, but moves very slowing, strike when it swings it ax around.

* * *

Spear Viking (Speed)- this spear-wielding Viking Heartless has a long melee range attack so keep your distance and use long-range attacks to deal damage to it.

* * *

Club Viking (Power)- this club-wielding Viking Heartless deal a powerful strike. When it slams its club down, get the jump on it.

* * *

Frozen Giants (Power)- these Frost Giant Heartless are big and powerful especially since they can attack with ice. So use fire magic to deal massive damage to their bodies.

* * *

New Enemies:

Algrim (Magic)- the last living dark elf. After the death of his people, he moved to Asgard to become the advisor to King Odin becoming a good friend to the princes Thor and Loki. His corruption became a defining moment in the lives of both boys. Keep an eye of his movement and watch out for the fire attack that comes from the Sword of Surtur. Use water or blizzard magic to put out the fire and defeat the traitorous Dark Elf.

* * *

New Summon Charm:

Mjohnir Charm- Summons Thor to your location.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Asgardian Warrior (Magic)- A Keyblade with a huge boost in Thunder Magic

Formchanges:

-Storm Hammer (Hammer)

* * *

New World:

Asgard- one of the nine worlds based on Norse Mythology. It is the home to the Norse Gods and Goddesses including its ruler Odin the Norse god of wisdom who is sometimes called the all-father, and his two sons Thor the Norse god of thunder and Loki the trickster. The male Gods in Asgard, are called Aesir, and the female Gods are called Asynjur. It is also connected to Niflheim the world of fog and mist, Muspelheim the world of fire home to fire giants, fire demons, and their ruler the giant Surtr, Midgard other known as Earth which is the home to humans, Jotunheim the home to giants, Vanaheim home to the Vanir Gods, Alfheim home to the light elves, Svartalfheim home to the dwarves and dark elves, and Helheim the home of the dishonorable dead.


	53. Mutation City

Chapter 53: Mutation City

Party:

-Maddie, Amora, Ashlynn, Hunter, Kitty, and Melody  
-Amora, Melody, Raven, Dexter, Apple, and Xion

* * *

Story: In the Tempest, Roxas, Apple, Briar, Namine, Xion, and Raven were getting magic lessons from Amora. However, she was spending some much time with him that she cause Briar and Namine to growl at her and Apple to have thoughts about Roxas. After training, the team was heading back to Twilight Town to relax, and Roxas thought of Xion enrolling at Ever After High as a new student and Amora to become the new Magicology teacher. Soon, Ashlynn and Lizzie showed the team Xion's new outfit which the team was impressed. While the team head back to Twilight Town, Amora suggests that Roxas uses a smaller team since the team was so big, the Valkyries were able to capture them since it stands out and they can take out all of the members at once. The team disagrees with it since they always do missions together, but Xion remembers that Sora use to travel with Donald and Goofy and a fourth member from the world they were traveling, so Roxas gave a thought about it. Soon the world map alerted that a world is in trouble so they head to Mutation City for Amora's first mission. Roxas went exploring the world along with Maddie, Amora, Ashlynn, Hunter, Kitty, and Melody. While exploring, they notice that there were people fighting the Heartless, so the team went and helped out, but there were some problems since Maddie and Amora were not getting along. When the Heartless were gone, they were introduced to Nightwatcher the protector of Mutation City, but his real name is Raphael and he was a Mutant Turtle and his friend Casey. Soon, Raphael and Casey decided to help them defeat the Heartless. Back at the Tempest, Amora and Maddie were arguing with each other about the way the team should be formed which made Maddie snapped the first time and the to of them start a fight. Luckily, Roxas was able to stop them from fighting each other and he scolded them. He told Amora that they aren't in Asgard and if she can't learn to work with the team, then he would send her back to Asgard and never come back. As for Maddie, he reminded her that she is better than to start a fight with the team and that if one world falls to darkness, a story from Ever After might be destroyed which caused Amora to be confused until Roxas explains why they are traveling to different worlds. Soon the rest of the team went to sleep, but unknown to them, Raphael and his brothers Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo saw the whole thing and Leonardo doesn't trust them since their teammates tried to rip each other apart. The next day, the team was in bad shape since they were on different sides on who is right Maddie or Amora and it was like Legacy Day all over again. Roxas couldn't handle the stress and pressure that he decided to head to the city to search for more clues and he took Amora, Melody, Raven, Dexter, Apple, and Xion with him. As they were exploring the city, they ran into the Foot Clan ninja and their leader Karai. While fighting the Foot Clan ninjas, the team was not cooperating with each other and they got themselves beaten up. Back at the Tempest, the team was arguing again and Roxas couldn't handle the stress of being the leader that he went into the city alone to cool off. Amora felt sad since she caused Roxas to feel stress and made the team fight with each other, so she decided to make things right and apologize to them and hope that they would help her make the team whole again. Meanwhile, Roxas was walking through Mutation City and he ran into Raphael and Casey. They were investigating the monsters that were roaming the city and found the Foot Clan and some stone generals. However, Casey accidentally alerted the stone generals, but they managed to escape to Casey's apartment where he meets April and Raphael's brothers. April explains about the history of the stone generals and Donatello told them that Max Winters have some connection to it since the blow dart that knocked out Raphael has Max Winter's name on it. Raphael told Leonardo that he is going to find Max Winter and the stone army. However, Leonardo disagreed with him and the two brothers started to argue causing Raphael to leave on his own. Soon Roxas was at the Turtle's base and Master Splinter talks with Roxas about his problems with being a leader and helps him learn about the responsibility of being a leader and guide his team on the right path. Soon his team showed up at the based and told them that Amora apologized to everyone including Maddie for her actions and stop them from fighting each other and that they were sorry for putting too much pressure on him. When Raphael entered the based, he told them that the stone generals have kidnapped Leonardo. So the turtles team up with Roxas and his friends in a rescue mission to save Leonardo and stop Max Winters. Soon the team infiltrates Winters tower while dealing with the Foot Clan. Max Winters was preparing the portal to send the 13 monsters back where they came from to undo his curse, but the stone generals betrayed him and plan on taking over the world. When the team entered Winters tower, they found Max Winter on the ground injured but not dead. He told them that he needs to send the 13 monsters back to end the curse, but the stone generals won't let him. So the Karai and the Foot Clan decided to help find the 13th monster and break the curse while the rest deal with the stone generals. When the team fought the stone general, they were able to beat the generals, but they can not get rid of them without the 13th monster to get rid of the curse. Luckily, the Tempest came in with the 13th monster and it crashed into the stone generals breaking the curse and sealing the portal once and for all. Amora apologizes to Roxas for her action of splitting up the team, but Roxas forgives her for correcting her mistake and allow her to stay. After the battle, the curse was removed and Max Winters is now mortal and thank the turtles and the team for helping him as he disappears. Back at the turtles' hideout, Roxas thank Splinter for reminding him why he became a leader. Splinter placed Max Winters' helmet with mementos of his fights and Raph put his Nightwatcher helmet along with the mementos which turn out to be the Keyhole which Roxas was able to seal. Back at Twilight Town, Roxas and Amora were eating Sea Salt Ice Cream and they were heading to the Old Mansion where Roxas gives Amora her room making her an official member of the team.

* * *

New Characters:

Leonardo (Balance)- Leader of the Ninja turtles and wielder of two katanas. Recently he went away to train before returning just as the Forever After Fighters appeared. His brothers call him Leo for short.

* * *

Donatello (Speed)- Wielder of a bo-staff, he is the brains of the group who comes up with new inventions to help his brothers out on their missions. His brothers call him Donnie for short.

* * *

Raphael (Power)- Wielder of two Sai, he's the stubborn one of the group, when Leo went out to train he took on the identity of the Nightwatcher to protect the city. His brothers call him Raph for short.

* * *

Michelangelo (Speed)- Wielder of nunchucks, he is a more easy-going and free spirit and knows how to have fun during missions. His brothers call him Mikey for short.

* * *

Cassey Jones (Balance)- An ally to the turtles who favors using a mask and a wooden bat. He's best friend with Raph and is in love with April.

* * *

April O'Neil (Balance)- A close friend of the turtles who works in antiquing and was tricked by Max Winters to gather the artifacts to summon his stone generals.

* * *

Splinter (Speed)- Leonardo's, Donatello's, Raphael's, and Michelangelo's father and master who taught them everything about honor and the ways of the ninja.

* * *

Max Winters- A millionaire collector who was actually a warrior who gained immortality 3000 years ago. By gathering the monsters he hopes to remove his curse.

* * *

Karai- Leader of the Foot Clan. When Splinter died she took over and was hired by Max Winters to gather the 13 monsters for him.

* * *

Heartless:

Bepop Boar (Speed)- This one unleashes a fury of quick attacks but tires himself out quickly so you need to strike when it recharges.

* * *

Rocksteady Rhino (Power)- charges with the strength of a rhino, the best way to win is to dodge his attacks and strike from behind.

* * *

Hamato Master (Speed)- This one is quick to dodge and strike, block its attacks and it will stagger. Use that to strike.

* * *

Hamato Ninja (Balance)- This one has a hard shell defense, so use physical attacks in the front and magical attacks on the back.

* * *

New Enemies:

Foot Clan Ninja (Speed)- a group of ninja thieves that commit crimes all over Mutation City. They are very fast and agile, so use Stop magic to freeze them in place and strike them down.

* * *

General Aguila (Balance)- Leader of the stone generals who take on the appearance of an eagle. He tries to betray Winters to open a portal and destroy Mutation City. He uses a double edge sword and shooting lasers, creating meteor showers, summoning lightning so make sure you dodge them and attack after he swings his sword.

* * *

General Gato (Speed)- The fastest member of the stone general who takes on the appearance of a jaguar. He fights with extreme speed and agility that he could knock anyone down with a single pounce. He uses dashing attacks with his sword and jumps fast to dodge any attack. So be sure to use Stop or Slow magic to make it easier to hit him.

* * *

General Serpentine (Magic)- The only female member of the stone general who takes on the appearance of a snake. She wields two blades that come out of her arms so use in battle so be ready to dodge the arm blades and strike when there is an opening.

* * *

General Mono (Power)- The strongest of the Stone Generals who take on the appearance of a monkey. The poise and the look itself already gives a trembling fear to anyone who battles this general. General Mono's bulky body matches up with his weapon, his hammer. With his hammer and his incredible strength, he can create waves that blow anyone near him whenever he slams the ground plus, his powerful legs can lift his very big body into the air and pounds the ground, slamming heavily to anyone under his feet. But even this tough guy has his weakness, that is his slow movement. So when he swings his hammer, jump up to avoid a seismic attack and then rush him with a barrage of attacks.

* * *

New Drive Form:

Story Drive Royal (Magic): Use the power of light and attack with enhanced magic attack power.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Ninja Time (Speed)- Enhance speed and agility, plus summons a turtle shell shield to guard against physical attacks.

Formchanges:  
Ninja Bo Staff (Bo Staff)  
Ninja Nunchucks (Nunchucks)  
Ninja Sais (Sais)

* * *

New World:

Mutation City- A world in New York City that has mutated humanoid animals and home to the protectors of this world, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.


	54. Time to Hit the Beach

Chapter 54: Time to Hit the Beach

Story: After a week since Amora become an official member of the team, and she has gotten along with the rest of the team especially Maddie. The team was preparing for their trip to the beach which everyone was looking forward too. As for Roxas, he and Xion were at the Clock Tower eating Sea Salt Ice Cream and watching the sunset with Lea just like they did when they were in Organization XIII. Lea talked about how Merlin caught his beard on fire and when Kairi went to get a bucket of water to put it out, but she tripped and spilled the bucket on the floor causing Merlin to slip and fall into the fountain at Radiant Gardens. Roxas and Xion laughed as they send time with Lea and promised that they will never go back to Organization XIII not until they wipe the floor with Xehanort and his new members. Of course, Lea and Xion teased Roxas that they got their hearts before him. The next day, everyone was enjoying their time at the beach. For Roxas, he was spending some time with his harem girls like rubbing lotion on Amora's back, talking with Cerise and inviting him to her family picnic in the Enchanted Forest when the semester starts, playing volleyball with Raven, Holly, and Poppy, and building a sandcastle with Namine even though they lost the sand sculpture contest. When the day was almost over, Roxas was taking one last swim with Apple watching him. Of course, some random guy tries to hit on her, but Roxas was able to make the guy leave her alone. Soon the two of them went to the campfire to end their days at the beach, but Apple tripped on a small hill of sand and when Roxas tried to save her, he accidentally touched her rear. So the two of them promised not to tell the other what just happened. At the campfire, the team was roasting marshmallows while Roxas sang a song that surprised Amora since she did not know Roxas can sing. When the team returned to the mansion, Apple had a dream that she was living her destiny, but instead of Daring being her prince, it was Roxas.


	55. Pixie Hollow

Chapter 55: Pixie Hollow

Party:

-Apple, Xion, Amora, Alistair, Rosabella, Poppy

-Briar, Blondie, Lizzie, Cerise, Raven, Darling

* * *

Story: At Twilight Town, Amora and Xion were having a conversation with Headmaster Grimm for Xion's enrollment to the school and for Amora to become the new Magicology teacher. Soon Hayner, Pence, and Olette came and they introduced themselves to Xion and Amora. They also told them about the End of Summer Vacation festival that is coming up soon. Meanwhile Roxas and Dexter were in Ansem's Lab and they found an alternate version of Neverland called Pixie Hollow and Roxas decided to go there for the next world to travel. Soon Roxas explained about Neverland and that he met a fairy that sprinkles him in Pixie Dust which allows him to fly in the air without wings. The only problem for him was to learn how to steer and avoid crashing. Soon the entire team was interested and they hope to bring some Pixie Dust back with them so they can fly. When they got to Pixie Hollow, Roxas, Apple, Xion, Amora, Alistair, Rosabella, and Poppy were separated from the group and they turned into fairies. Soon they learned how to fly and Roxas founded a mysterious book in the snow. They explore the Winter Woods in hopes of finding the rest of the team, and they meet Periwinkle who happens to be Tinkerbell's twin sister. She helps the team find their friends by escorting them to the border between the warm regions and the cold regions. Before they were able to cross the border, they ran into the Heartless so they fought them off, but the Water Fairy splashed Roxas with water making his wings soaking wet and he won't be able to fly. After all the Heartless were defeated, Periwinkle thanked them for saving her and she kissed Roxas. In the warm region, Roxas and his friends were reunited with the team and they also met Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and an alternate version of Tinkerbell. They were planning to search for the Keyhole, but the fairies were working on the preparations for the Four Season Festival was about to begin and all the fairies have to attend including the team. A week later, the Four Season Festival began, and the team was enjoying the festival in celebrating the four seasons. However, Zarina and an Organization XIII member made everyone in the audience fall asleep by using poppy flowers pollen. Luckily, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Roxas, Raven, Darling, Blondie, Lizzie, Cerise, and Briar were able to hide from pollen. When they found out that Zarina and the Organization XIII member stole the Blue Pixie Dust which allows the dust-keeper fairies to produce Pixie Dust so they can fly. So they chased after Zarina and the Organization XIII members to the coast where they encountered pirates, and it turns out that Zarina was the captain of the pirates. Roxas and the team faced the Organization XIII member which turns out to be Larxene, Roxas' first magic teacher who fights with throwing knives and lightning magic. After battling Larxene, she escapes with a handful of Blue Pixie Dust. Meanwhile, Roxas and the team escape with the Blue Pixie Dust, but Zarina catches up with them and uses some colorful Pixie Dust and blasts them through a waterfall. When the team wakes up, they notice that the color of their outfits has changed and that Zarina has swapped their talents. Roxas got Raven's dark magic, Raven's got Roxas' ability to use the Keyblade, Cerise has Briar's magic staff, Darling have Cerise's speed, Lizzie has Darling's sword and shield, Blondie have Lizzie's cards, Briar have Blondie's Mirrorpad, Tinkerbell became a water fairy, Silvermist became a fast-flying fairy, Vidia became a tinker fairy, Rosetta became an animal fairy, Fawn became a light fairy, and Iridessa became a garden fairy. Soon they exited the waterfall, but everyone except Silvermist's and Darling's wings was wet because of the water from the waterfall. Rosetta accidentally landed on a crocodile egg which hatched and assumed that Rosetta is her mother. When the team catches up with the pirates, they find out that they are going to make their ship fly using pixie dust. When they tried to retrieve the pixie dust, it ended with them getting caught and captured since they are having trouble using each other's abilities. Luckily, the crocodile that thought Rosetta was his mother came to rescue them. When the team manages to retrieve the blue pixie dust, James Hook, an alternate version of Captain Hook, betrays Zarina and uses the power of pixie dust to sail past the second star to the right and plunder the treasure of the world. The team decides to give James the blue pixie dust to save Zarina's life and with her help they were able to fly after the pirate ship and retrieve the blue pixie dust back and return back to Pixie Hollow. A new Keyblade appears and all the team's abilities return to normal, Roxas uses the Keyblade to seal the Keyhole, and Tinkerbell kiss Roxas which causes some girls to get jealous. As for James, let's just say that the baby crocodile ate Oppenheimer's alarm clock which turns the baby crocodile into the Tick-Tock Croc that Roxas knew and it becomes Jame's new fear. Soon everyone woke up thanks to Zarina and Four Seasons Festival resumes and the team explained what happened while they were asleep. Roxas however, was curious about the book he found which was titled "Mary Poppins." Back at The World That Never Was, Larxene has returned with the blue pixie dust that she gathered for Master Xehanort and he used it to summon three powerful servants. Meanwhile at Pixie Hollow when James managed to escape from the crocodile, Maleficent recruited him to help her with her plans.

* * *

New Characters:

Periwinkle- A winter fairy who lives in the Winter Woods and happens to be Tinkerbell's twin sister.

* * *

Tinkerbell (Pixie Hollow)- A tinker-talent fairy who is really good at tinkering items to make life easier at Pixie Hollow. Though she hates distractions when she is working and sometimes having trouble with her work.

* * *

Rosetta- a garden-talent fairy who is gentle and well mannered but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. She is great with giving beauty tips and makeovers for her friends, though she doesn't like mud or anything dirty and gross, which is a little weird for a garden fairy.

* * *

Iridessa- a light-talent fairy who manages sunlight to create rainbows, help flowers grow, and provide light for fireflies. She is a perfectionist and she hates when one thing is out of place.

* * *

Fawn- an energetic animal-talent fairy who knows how to talk to animals and take care of them. Though she can be a prankster and cause mischief.

* * *

Silvermist- a water-talent fairy who manipulates with water and always look on the positive side.

* * *

Vidia- a fast flying-talent fairy who has incredibly fast speed. She may be sly, grouchy, vindictive, and narcissistic, but has a good heart.

* * *

Zarina- a dust-keeper fairy who was interested in the properties of Pixie Dust until she lost her job and now she was known as the Pirate Fairy.

* * *

Tick-Tock Croc (Pixie Hollow)- a baby crocodile that mistaken Rosetta for his mother, he ate Oppenheimer's clock which caused him to start ticking and tocking like a clock. Soon he became James Hook's worst nightmare.

* * *

Heartless:

Fairies (Magic)- These evil-looking fairies can use magic so make sure you have high resistance and fast evasion skills.

Fast Flying Fairy (Speed)- these fast-flying fairies make it difficult to land an attack so use Stop magic to freeze them in place to make it easier to attack.

Water Fairy (Magic)- These water fairy can use water magic so watch out, if the water attack hits you, it will wash away the pixie dust which will stop you from flying.

* * *

Organization XIII:

Larxene (Speed)- A member of Organization XIII, who was given the title "The Savage Nymph". She is no.12 in the Organization and happens to be Roxas' first magic teacher. She is very skilled with lightning and her throwing knives Foudre. She likes to thrash opponents with rapid attacks while also attacking them with her weapons. She was unfeeling and loved nothing more than to bring people down which led to her downfall. Be careful of her lightning-fast movements since she can slash and throw her knives at you and the trail of lightning that she leaves behind. Also when she jumped into the air, be prepared to dodge the lightning pillars that are going to surround her.

* * *

New Enemies:

James Hook (Pixie Hollow) (Balance): an alternate version of Captain Hook who tries to steal the Blue Pixie Dust so his ship can fly and steal treasures beyond the second star. Now he joins Maleficent in his revenge against the Forever After Fighters. Use Aero magic on him to blow him away. If your health is low, fly away from him and heal before going back into battle. Wait for an opening for his attacks and strike him down. Be careful when he uses his barrage attacks since it can deal a lot of damage. When he is done using his barrage attack he will get tired which will give you an opening for an attack. Attack him when he let his guard down to deal some damage to him. Make sure you don't use Thunder magic since he can easily reflect it.

* * *

Oppenheimer (Balance): a short and skinny pirate with an eye patch. He works as a cook for the crew. While cooking, he talks to the portrait of his mother, who looks a lot like him, in the ticking of his mother's clock. His "weapons" are his cooking utensils.

* * *

Port (Power): the red-haired, obese pirate with a peg leg. His weapon is a sword.

* * *

Bonito (Power): a muscular Spanish pirate. His weapon is a giant sword.

* * *

Starboard (Speed): He is the tall, skinny pirate. His weapon is an ax with a long handle although he occasionally carries a sword.

* * *

Yang (Power): a tough Chinese pirate who serves as the Captain's second-in-command and the ship's driver when the captain is busy. His weapons are two swords.

* * *

New Ability:

Glide- Allow the user to fly through the air without wings.

* * *

New Keyblade:

Sky's The Limit (Speed): Enhance the users' speed and give anyone the glide ability with Pixie Dust.

Formchanges: Fairy Staff (staff)

* * *

New World:

Pixie Hollow: an alternate version of Neverland where Tinkerbell and her fairy friends live where they prepare for the seasons for the mainland. (World Requirement: Take the form as fairies. Note: Roxas is going to have Raven's magic power, Raven have Roxas' Keyblade skills, Cerise have Briar's magic skills, Darling have Cerise's speed, Lizzie have Darling's sword and shield skills, Blondie have Lizzie's Cards, and Briar have Blondie's MirrorPad.)


	56. Cherry Tree Lane

Chapter 56: Cherry Tree Lane

Party: Poppy

* * *

Story: In Twilight Town, the team was busy getting ready for The End of Summer festival tomorrow before returning to Ever After High. Meanwhile, Roxas, Poppy, and Holly were curious about the book that Roxas found at Pixie Hollow. When Roxas opened the book, he and Poppy were sucked into the book. Soon they meet Bert and he tells them that Mary Poppins might be able to help with his problems. So Roxas and Poppy waited in the park and Mary Poppins came to them and helped them with their problems. In exchange, they must help her find three missing pages of her book that ended up somewhere in Ever After. Only then, new areas of the book can be unlocked. Soon Roxas and Poppy return to the mansion and they get ready for a barbeque. Now tomorrow is the day that their summer vacation is over.

* * *

New Characters:

Bert- a jack-of-all-trades with a Cockney accent. He never stays with one trade too long and adapts to current conditions. He is also a long time friend of Mary Poppins.

* * *

Mary Poppins- a nanny with magical powers who help people with their problems.

* * *

Cherry Tree Lane: A world inside of the book "Mary Poppins" written by P.L. Travers.


End file.
